She Drums To the Beat of My Heart
by BloodyMarii
Summary: A K-ON! Fanfiction. Mio and Ritsu have always been best friends, but what happens when new found feelings start emerging? Not to mention Mio's fanclub starts going too far. A story about the love between a bassist and a drummer.
1. Chapter 1

I begin walking up the stairs to the Sakura High School's Light Music Club. My long raven hair blowing slightly due to the fact the windows where open, because it was a moderately warm day. Everyone had gone home a hour and a half before hand for the weekend, but I had came back because I left my lyric book in the club room. I made it to the top if the steps and stopped myself, hearing a pretty voice from the other side of the door.

"There's tons of thoughts in my head~"

I flushed slightly at the voice, recognizing it's owner with surprise.

"I'm sort of afraid they might spill out~"

I moved closer to the door to watch her sing, peeking into the window slightly as I catch a glimpse of her sitting at the table. From my perspective, it appeared as if she was writing something down.

"But I'll just plug it up with headphones~"

I reddened even more at her voice, as I sung the next verse under my breath.

"Don't stop the music~"

She looked up, perhaps hearing me as I ducked, covering my mouth hard. But as I ducked I tripped over my ankle, falling into the door hard, causing it to open as I fall onto the floor. A sharp pain in my ankle as tears welled in my eyes.

D-Damn it..

"M-Mio..?!" She said, standing up quickly causing her chair to fall over with a horrible blush, embarrassment laced in her expression.

She stopped her action seeing I was hurt, hiding her expression as she rushed over to me. I looked up at her with a crimson blush, sitting up and putting my ankle in front of me.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a gentle tone, a tone she only uses to comfort me, which is as rare as a blue moon. I look at her as tears pour from my eyes, wiping them with my hands quickly. I've always been pretty sensitive, but that doesn't stop her from worrying. "Ritsu, ah... my ankle, I think I've twisted it." I say quietly, feeling my ankle begin to throb.

"It'll be okay..~ shhh..~ don't cry Mio." I feel my heart begin to beat faster at her words, and miraculously, my face heats even more.

"Let me try standing.." I adjust myself onto my knees, putting a small amount of pressure on my ankle, but stop, wincing painfully. "I don't think I'll be able to walk.." I say, starting to cry harder. She begins comforting me again.

"It's okay. Hold on, I'll get my things together!" She stands up quickly, moving back to the table and looks down at the paper she was writing with a rouge, taking it and putting it into her bag.

"Wait I came for my lyric book.." I say pointing to a composition notebook at the table. She grabs it for me and puts it in her bag. She walks back to me and gives me her bag.

"Please hold this for me." I nod and look at her curiously. "What are we doing?" I ask. She claps her hands together once and looks down at me. "I'm going to carry you to my house. You ready?" I nod again, flushing at her determination. She leans over and picks me up, holding my butt to keep me in her arms. I wrap my arms and legs around her, my arms around her neck and my face against her chest.

"Are you sure you can do this, Ritsu?" I say slightly worried, not exactly knowing her strength. "Yeah, I carry my heavy drum set a lot. It'll be fine, just hold on tight, okay?" I nod, holding her tighter as she opens the door to the club room, her bag in my hands behind her back. She closes the door behind us and begins walking carefully and slowly down the stairs. I close my eyes, a great feeling of embarrassment coming over me as I realize how close I am to her.

And I heard her sing.

I heat at the memory of her voice, remembering how beautiful it sounded and how well it fit with the song. My heart beats faster, causing me to become slightly dizzy. I sigh contently as I begin drifting off.

Time Jump

"Mio, wake up." I hear Ritsu say. I open my eyes and rub them, gathering information of my surroundings, "Huh? Ritsu?" I look over to her, seeing her standing next to me with a bucket and a first aid kit. She smiles lightly at me and sets the bucket on the floor.

"You fell asleep on the way home." I redden lightly and look down at my swollen ankle. "It's swollen pretty big.." Ritsu nods and looks down at my ankle as well. "Yeah. I got some warm water to soak it in. Here let me take off your shoes." She reaches down and gently takes off my shoe, causing me to wince some. She takes off the other one and exits the room, walking down the stairs. I sigh and look around at the familiar room.

She always says her room is messy but it's always pretty clean looking..

I giggle at that thought as she opens the door, coming back in and standing in front of me. "What're you laughing at?" She says, bending over and removing my sock from my right leg with my injured ankle.

"Just thinking about how funny you are." She blushes lightly and sets my swollen ankle in the warm water, sitting next to me on the bed, centimeters from me.

"Thank you for carrying me home.." I say, looking over at her with a gentle smile. She nods, smiling brightly. "It isn't a problem!~" I sigh and shake my head as her playful attitude has returned. A flash of her singing comes back into my mind. I turn scarlet as I observe her.

"Are you okay? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" She says to me, putting her hand to my face. A shock goes through my body, causing me to jump. She gives me a weird look and takes her hand away. "You're face isn't too hot." I look away, as my face gets redder from her touch.

"...You have a pretty voice." I say quietly, knowing this is a touchy subject based on past experiences with complimenting her. She looks at me with a horrible blush, her eyes wide. "I heard you singing before I came to get my book.."

She looks away to hide her heated face and crosses her arms defensively. "I-I wasn't singing!" I giggle and poke her cheek. "Yes you where~" She flushes deeper, but doesn't respond. I sit for a moment looking at her.

I smirk lightly as a devious idea crosses my mind. I secretly inch closer, moving my lips closer to her neck. I stop within centimeters and blow lightly on her neck. "H-Ha!~~" She flinches and jumps from the bed, a deep red stained on her face. She looks at me shyly and rubs her neck.

"D-Don't do that!~~" She yells. I giggle and cover my mouth. She pouts and glares at me. "I'm sorry~" I say, giggling quietly after. "No you're not!~" She says loudly sitting next to me and crossing her legs and arms. "I'm sorry though I just wanted to see a reaction from you.." I say, feeling slightly bad. "A reaction..?" She turns to me and looks at me.

I glance at her lips, a light blush coming to my face as our lips are within inches of each other. We both keep quiet, a spark shooting through my body as I flash of me kissing her comes into my mind. I gasp and move away from her, my face feeling as if it where on fire. She coughs and stands up.

"A-Alright we can take your foot out for now." I nod, glad for the distraction as she bends down to my foot, taking it out of the bucket and drying it gently. After she dries my ankle completely, she takes a wrapping bandage, and wraps it lightly on my ankle.

She finishes and stands up again, grabbing the bucket and taking it into the bathroom, emptying the water into the tub. I stop myself for a moment to think about my previous thoughts.

Being around Ritsu has always given me a fluffy feeling.. and it's not like I haven't considered kissing her before.. but that's the first time I've almost done it..

I look longingly at the bathroom, awaiting her return as I ponder on about the girl known as my best friend.

A few moments later she comes out of the bathroom, a bright smile on her face. "How does your ankle feel now?" I take note of her attitude change but keep quiet about it, afraid to return back to the awkward mood from before.

"It feels better. Thank you, Ritsu." I say her name with gentleness, hoping to express my gratitude to her immensely. She nods and sits on the floor in front of me, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"Are you feeling tired?" I ask, observing her gestures of sleepiness. She brings her attention to me, a small smile on her face once she does. "Just a little bit." I sit on the edge of the bed more, to get a better look at her.

"II'll get my mom to pick me up soon." I say, glancing at clock on her wall that says 6:26. She jumps up some and puts her hands on my knees. "That's okay! I-I already called her.. so you can sleep over. Don't you worry, Mio! Doctor Ritsu will take care of you!" I flush hard and flick her forehead, causing her to put her hand on it dramatically. "Ow!~ That hurt!"

I giggle at her, removing her hand to look at where I flicked her, a small pink spot present in the center of her forehead.

_There it is again... this feeling of attraction to her. What's wrong with me...? Well.. this couldn't hurt too much.._

I lean over, bringing my lips to the spot on her forehead and kiss it lightly, my face heating up horribly. I hear her gasp and pull away, looking at her shyly. "T-That's for taking care of me!" I say loudly, sitting back in my spot and crossing my arms defensively.

"..." She moves close to me, her hands on my knees and her lips close to mine. I widen my eyes as I feel her warm breathe against my lips, her face a deep shade of red.

"R-Ritsu...?" I say, looking over to the side nervously, the strong feeling of wanting her present. She inches closer and closer to me, her lips within centimeters now. I close my eyes expectantly and feel a soft bite on my neck.

My eyes open lightly as I see her move back and smile at me teasingly, sticking her tongue out as she does. "That's for earlier!" She laughs loudly as I feel extreme embarrassment.

"I-Idiot!" I hit her in the head lightly, not hard enough to hurt her badly, just enough to make her knock it off. She grabs her head and fake pouts at me, the corner of her mouth twitching as she tries to cover a smile.

"Ritsu! Come bring dinner up for you and Mio!" Her mother calls up to her. She gets up and holds out her finger signaling 'one minute' as she dashes down the stairs. I shake my head at her and carefully move onto the floor, making my way to the small coffee table.

Moments later she returns with fried chicken, and rice, setting each plate down on the table, sitting in front of me at the table.

"Thank you for the food."

"Thanks for the food."

I break apart my chopsticks and begin eating my food in silence, taking a sip of a glass of juice between every couple bites.

We finish our meal with nothing too eventful happening, besides Ritsu knocking her almost empty glass onto the floor and having to clean it up.

"Can I borrow some pajamas'?" I ask, looking at her as she walks back from the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to wear to sleep. "Sure." I watch her walk over to her dresser and pull out a large band t-shirt and a short pair of shorts. I take them and crawl over to the bed, getting onto it as I wince.

I take off my cardigan and shirt first, feeling her gaze as I blush lightly and slide the big shirt over my bra. I then unzip my skirt and slide it off, putting my legs carefully into each hole and pulling them up. I cough and look at her, red on her face.

"I'll get the futon set up.." She says, moving to her closet and opening it.

"W-wait!" I say, stopping her. She turns back and looks at me curiously. "What?" I flush hard and look down, fidgeting with my hands with embarrassment. "I-Is it okay if we sleep together.. I-I feel safe when we sleep together.." I look up at her shyly to see her blushing deeply. "I-It's okay if you don't want to..!" I say afterwards, feeling my face burn.

"No it's okay." She says, smiling brightly as she closes the closet, and moving to the light switch. "I'm turning it off." I nod and move under the covers gently, careful to keep from hurting my ankle. The room goes dark as I hear her make her way to the bed, sliding in with me. I turn towards her and look at her, my eyes adjusting slowly.

"Thank you for everything today, Ritsu. It really means a lot." I say, moving closer to her, my thighs brushing against hers.

"I'll always try my hardest to take care of you.. " She pauses for a moment before continuing. "Ah, what did I say? That sounded really weird." She giggles nervously, bringing her hand to her face. "It's really no problem."

"I'm glad.." I say, moving closer to her and burying my face in her chest, wrapping my arm around her lightly. "I-Is this okay..?" I ask, my voice becoming sleepy.

"Y-Yeah.." She wraps her arm around me, resting her chin on the top of my head, her heart racing fast in my ear.

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do think you have a beautiful voice.." I say gently, meaning every word of it. I hear her heart beat faster at my words.

"Y-You think so..?"

"Mhm."

She stays silent for a moment, holding me tighter as she takes a deep breath.

"I wonder why it is~"

She's singing My Love Is A Stapler...

"On this worryful night~"

I smile, snuggling into her as I begin falling into a deep slumber, listening to her voice.

"I'm writing on paper~"

"These feelings to you~"

"Could it be that~"

"I'm just being whimsical?~"

"But the sheets will only~"

"Keep on increasing~"

"An equation to~"

"Calculate~"

"The chances of love~"

"It'd be nice~"

"If I had one~"

My mind begins shutting off, my body still as my heart beats contently for her.

"My sparkling, shining wishes~"

"Have slopped in with my worries~"

"That's right, let's just staple them together~"

"My mood was only simple at the start~"

"But it got hot inside without me knowing~"

"And somehow the staples no longer go through~"

"Lala, see you tomorrow..~"

I'll always remember the first night I fell asleep to her voice..


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Ritsu." I say gently, looking over at the sleepy girl. I get a groan in response and sigh as she moves closer and wraps her arms tightly around me. "Yui... don't eat.. that cake.." I look at her with a scowl and poke her cheek. She opens her eyes slightly and looks at me, a deep blush coming to her face once she realizes how close we are to each other.

She immediately moves back and looks away, her face heated up. I giggle and move closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Your mom came in here a while ago and said she was taking your brother to her friends house and that she'll be gone for the day." I say to her, recalling the interaction this morning. Ritsu flushes at my closeness, but I don't move away. I like being close to her.

"O-oh.." She says quietly, relaxing after a few moments in my arms. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, an incredible feeling of comfort overwhelming me. "How is your ankle?" I open my eyes and sit up, lifting the covers up to observe my ankle. "The swelling has really gone down." I say as I continue to observe it.

"Do you want to try walking on it?" I nod and bring my feet to the side of the bed and put small pressure on it. I wince, but it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it did yesterday, so I bring myself to my feet. I wobble slightly and grab onto the headboard for support, balancing myself as I try walking on it. It hurts at first, but after a few seconds I become used to it, limping around the room and in front of the bed. "Guess you're feeling better then?"

"Yeah. Thank you." I say, smiling brightly at her as I glance to the bathroom. "Is it okay if I take a bath? I didn't get to last night.." She stands up and looks at me shyly. "I-I don't want you hurting yourself... so I'm going to bathe with you! No rejections, got it Akiyama?!" She points to me with a childish look of determination, her words causing me to blush horribly.

I look away and grasp the bottom of my shirt, nodding gently. "Good 'cause I'm not taking no for an answer!" She yells loudly in response to me.

_She sure is determined about this huh? I wonder..._

_"Mio~ you're skin is so smooth~" I flush and look behind me, seeing Ritsu as she slides her hands down my sides. "R-Ritsu.." She giggles mischievously and crawls over me, pinning me against the floor. She brings her lips down to my neck and begins sucking hard on it, causing my body to heat tremendously. "H-Ha~ Ritsu~~"_

"What?" I hear her say. I snap out of my trance and look at her, realizing I said her name aloud. "H-Huh?!" I ask quickly, bringing my hands to my face as I feel it hot. "You made some weird noise and said my name." She says, raising her brows at me curiously. "O-Oh yeah sorry about that... haha." I say, scratching my cheek.

_How long have I loved you..?_

She shrugs it off and goes into the bathroom, with me following behind. She flips on the light and moves to the bathtub, filling it with water. I begin stripping my clothes, taking them off and folding them. I place my neatly folded clothes on the counter and turn back to her. She turns scarlet as she glances at my body, then away. "It's okay to look. We're both girls, right?" She nods. "R-Right.." She strips her clothes off quickly and takes off her headband, seeing a mark from where she forgot to take it off last night.

"You need to start remembering to take your headband off." I say, grabbing it and setting it on the counter next to my clothes. "I knooow.." She whines, walking over and sliding into the bath tub. I come over to the edge and poke my foot in the hot water, slipping my body in.

I observe her body in the water, a deep blush on my face as I do, a strong yearning feeling to touch it.

_It's not normal... what kind of friend am I..?_

I look away, a slight feeling of guilt coming onto me from staring at her.

_What kind of friend has a crush on her friend... who's a girl as well! It's not like it would work out anyways.. two girls..? That's just weird.. She wouldn't like me anyways, to her I'm just her best friend.._

_Just her best friend. Nothing more._

"What's wrong? You look sad." I snap my attention to her, her eyes locked on mine. I sigh and put a smile on my face. "Nothing. I'm okay." I lie. She grabs my hands and moves closer. "Please tell me what's wrong Mio.." I turn red at her action. "Ritsu please..." My voice cracks roughly as I move away. "Please stay away from me."

_She'll never love me like I love her.._

"Mio.." She hugs me gently as tears start pouring from my eyes. I hug her back tightly and bury my face in her warm neck.

_What's wrong with me..?_

"I don't deserve your kindness.." I sniff, hugging her tighter as my body is pressed against hers. "That's not true.." She pulls away and wipes my tears with her hands, a small and warm smile on her face. "You deserve the world, Mio." I blush lightly and look at her with embarrassment.

"I'll always be here for you, even if the world is against you, I'll always be here for you, Mio." I shake my head and look down as a few tears drip into the water. "I'm horrible.." I say quietly. She shakes her head and tips my chin up to look at her. "You're amazing! You're so talented and beautiful and you're so sweet and kind. You deserve everything." My blush deepens at her words as I look up at her.

"Do you remember whenever we where kids?" She asks. I nod, looking at her with curiosity. "I was always by your side, remember? I wouldn't let anyone pick on you." I laugh lightly and wipe my eyes again. "You got into that fight with that boy because he put gum in my hair." She giggles and nods, holding my hands. "Thats right, because no one picks on you and gets away with it. I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I'm by your side." She brings my hands just under her chin and cocks her head slightly, a sweet smile on her face. "And I'll never leave."

I smile at her, a light and fluffy feeling in my chest at her words. "Thank you." I say to her.

Time Jump

I sit in Ritsu's living room, watching the weather channel, my hair slightly damp and in a side braid.

"And the high for tomorrow is 89, make sure to stay hydrated today!" The perky women says on the television.

I shut off the television and call up the stairs to Ritsu. "It's going to be pretty hot tomorrow." Ritsu comes down the stairs, her bangs back up in her headband as she sweats lightly. "I know. It's already pretty damn hot today." I chuckle and stand, my ankle hurting slightly, but not so bad that I can't walk around on it.

"Hey, Ritsu?" She snaps her attention towards me in curiosity. "What is it?" She asks in response. "I'm going to get my lyric book from your bag, okay?" She nods, taking a seat on the couch and begins munching on a yogurt snack. I walk up the stairs carefully and slowly, holding onto the railing for support. I make it to the top of the stairs and trot to her room, reaching into her bag and grabbing my book, a stray piece of paper falling out.

_Is this what she was writing yesterday?_

I grab it in my hand and begin reading it.

'What do I do, your hearts so far away from me.

Would you feel the same if I even confessed these feelings?

Is it hopeless to say I love you?

Even so, I can't stop holding on to it.

The feeling you give to my beating heart.

Increasing, faster and faster.

I can't stop holding on to it.

So say you'll stay forever.

So I'll say I'll never leave.

I can't stop holding onto you.'

I raise my brows in question, observing the scheme of the writing.

_Is this poetry? Maybe lyrics to a song? I didn't know she was into this.._

I smile at the thought of her singing again, a light blush on my face as I tuck the paper back into her bag, picking up my lyric book in my hands and venturing back down the stairs. I make it to the bottom and smile at her, walking to her and sitting next to her.

I look over at her, watching her finish up the yogurt as she sets the disposable carton down and sighs. I spot a small amount on her face from her messy eating and shake my head. "Geez.." I say to myself. She looks at me and I take my thumb, wiping it off gently and sucking it off my finger. "Try being a little neater! You're going to end up ruining all your clothes with stains if you're not careful!" She flushes deeply and nods.

I smile gently at her, moving closer and resting my head on her shoulder. "I like how much sweeter you act when it's just you and me." I say quietly, closing my eyes and snuggling into her. She moves her arm around and over me, resting it on my back as she strokes it lightly. "Well you don't act the same either, you know?~ You're not as shy around me.. I like it." I feel my face heat and giggle.

"I'm just not scared to put a wall up around you, I trust you." I say, poking her side lightly. She squirms with a laugh and responds. "I trust you too.." I sit up again and smile at her, poking her cheek. "I'm glad~" She blushes and looks at the clock. "It's around noon, I bet your mom is really worried about your ankle, she sounded worried last night when I called her so you should head home soon. Do you want me to walk you?" I nod, knowing how much my mom worried about me, her only daughter.

"Yeah. will you go get my uniform from upstairs for me? I'll give you these back on Monday." She shakes her head. "It's okay you can keep them, you look pretty good in shorts anyways." I heat at her compliment and scratch my cheek. "T-thanks.." She chuckles playfully and runs up the stairs, coming back down a few moments later with my uniform. I grab it and set my lyric book on top of them and hug them to my chest.

"Lets get going." She says, walking over to the door and opening it for me. I hurry over to it and walk onto the porch as she closes the door behind it. "I'm sorry about having to go home so early, but you know how it is. If I get injured my mom freaks out." Ritsu laughs and nods. "Yeah I know. It's because she worried about you getting hurt." I laugh with her. My mother is a nurse, so if I get injured she gets worried and tries taking care of me. It always happens when I get sick.

"I was worried yesterday too.." She says quietly. I look at her with surprise. "Because of my ankle..?" She nods quickly looking down with a deep blush. "I was scared you might have broken it... I always get really scared when you get hurt. That's why I won't let anyone hurt you." I shyly link my hand with her and squeeze it once, holding my stuff with my other hand.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. I worry about you too, Ritsu.. I know you're really sensitive, but you cover it up.. you're really tough on the outside, but you're actually really shy and sensitive on the inside." She pouts and looks at me. "Am not!" She sticks her tongue out at me. I playfully flick her forehead. "Are too." She pouts harder and rubs her forehead, holding my hand tighter and intertwining her fingers with mine as we approach my house.

We walk up to my porch and stop, I turn back to her and smile at her. "Thank you for walking me home, I guess I'll see you on Monday, okay?" She nods and looks away with a slight redness on her cheeks, pointing to the left. "Wow look at that Mio!" She says excitedly. "Huh?" I turn my head, looking to where she points.

She quickly moves her lips to my cheek, kissing it lightly as she moves back with her face a deep crimson. I look at her as my face gets hot and touch my cheek. "Get better, 'kay Mio?!~" She turns away and quickly dashes down the street back to her house as I rub my cheek, a huge feeling over overwhelming emotion flowing through me.

I felt the impression of her lips on my cheek for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think of it?" I ask, referring to one of the newest songs I've written, sharing it around the table with the other girls. It was Monday, finally. I was excited to see Ritsu again. And my ankle felt as good as new. My mother said if it wasn't for Ritsu's quick thinking, my foot would've been swollen for weeks. I smile at the girls as they look at me.

"I really like it." Mugi says, smiling brightly at me as she pours herself more tea. "Yeah! It's so cute!~" Yui says, putting her arms excitedly in the air, knocking the table hard, surprisingly none of the dishes fell. "Senpai! Please be careful!" Azusa says, or better known as Azu-nyan with Yui. She moves Yui's glass farther from the table to prevent it from falling. Yui scratches her cheek. "Sorry~" Azusa pouts at her, causing Yui to giggle.

"I think it's way too girly!" Ritsu says, crossing her arms jokingly. I fake scowl at her. "How?" Ritsu grabs the paper and begins quoting my lyrics. "When I'm around you my heart beats fast, into the sunlight, summer time love." I blush deeply and grab it, pouting at her.

"Like you can say anything!" She looks at me curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?" I smirk at her and lean closer, whispering lightly to her. "If I recall correctly, you where singing Pure Pure Heart and My Love Is A Stapler..~ Not to mention.." I cut off teasingly as I refer to the poem I found.

"No tell me, Mio!~" She clings to my waist dramatically, causing me to flush deeply. "R-Ritsu..!" I say, wobbling slightly. She buries her face in my shirt and sniffs. "You smell nice." I hit her in the head, enough to make her back off as I blush horribly. "Ow!~" She grabs her head and holds it tightly.

_She's so cute.._

"Oh my, it's getting late.." Mugi says, finishing her cup of tea and grabbing the dirty dishes from the table and carries them over to the sink, beginning to wash them thoroughly. I sit down at the table and look at Azusa, who's cleaning up the crumbs Yui made from her cake and sigh, resting my head on my hand.

"I'm so tired.." I say, folding my arms down and resting my cheek on them, closing my eyes. I stayed up late last night writing these new lyrics inspired by Ritsu, which took a lot of effort to piece together since my mind was so cluttered with emotion.

I slowly drift off, a deep feeling of sleep overwhelming me as I begin to dream.

-Ritsu Point Of View-

I look over as the girls walk to the door. Mugi stops and begins talking with me quietly, due to Mio being asleep. "Make sure not to stay too late." I nod and flash her a thumbs up as she glances at Mio before heading out the door.

The door closes and I look over at Mio, her chest rising and falling lightly with her breathing. Her face a slight pink as she sleeps.

I wanted to stay until Mio woke up, because I'd feel bad if I left her alone, or woke her up. I noticed she didn't sleep well last night from the purple spots under her eyes.

_I just hope she doesn't wake up at midnight.._

I sigh and rest my cheek against my hand as I watch her sleep, a light heat coming to my face. I hear her giggle in her sleep and raise my brows curiously at her. "Ritsuu~~" I heat deeply at hearing my name and move closer to her, examining her sleeping face as I find it extremely cute.

_She's dreaming about me.._

I smile and kiss her forehead lightly, stroking her cheek as she exhales happily, her blush deepening.

"So cute.." I mumble, resting my cheek on the table, inches from her face as I watch her with a gentle expression, feeling her breathe on me. Her expression changes quickly, an expression of fear as she begins mumbling.

"Ritsu... no.." I look at her with a worried look, stroking her cheek lightly again as I continue watching her. "Dammit.." She says angrily, tears forming in her eyes.

_A nightmare..?_

"It's okay Mio.. Shh." She doesn't hear me comforting her as she begins digging her nails lightly into her arms. "Stop.. don't hurt... Ritsu.." Her breathing quickens as she begins moving her head slightly, adjusting in her sleep.

She grunts and furrows her brows, a look of anger on her face. "Stop..!" She digs her nails deeper. I become worried and shake her lightly. "Mio.. wake up.." I say quietly to her. "Ritsu..!" She says loudly, I shake her harder, my heartbeat quickening in fear.

"AHH!~" She sits upright, looking around to gather her surroundings as her eyes fall on me, a look of relief washing over her face. "Ritsu!~" She moves out of her chair with lightening speed and sits in my lap, holding me tightly as she cries lightly. I stroke her back and shush her to help calm her.

"It's okay, Mio." I reassure her in a soothing voice. After she calms down she looks at me with an embarrassed expression. "It was so scary Ritsu.." I hug her tightly and securely. "What happened in your dream?" She pulls away to tell me the story.

"Well it started out nice, me and you and we where h-holding hands.." She pausing, flushing hard at that as she refuses to make eye contact. "And after that, some men wearing black came, and they took you, I kept running after them, and when I finally caught up to them, they had cut your throat.." She finishes looking at me with a fearful look.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt see?" I say, lifting my neck slightly to reveal it for her. She nods. "E-Even so... losing you is one of my biggest fears." A spark shoots trough me, causing me to blush hard. "R-Really..?" I ask nervously, looking at her curiously. She nods with red cheeks and hugs me.

"It's one of the scariest things to me.. that and barnacles." I stifle a giggle at her cute fear of barnacles and sigh. "What am I going to do with you~" I say, stroking her back lovingly.

_Is it weird that we're this close..?_

"It's not my fault I'm scared of them! They're creepy!" She says defensively, moving back with a pout. I shake my head at her. "It's okay.. losing you is also my biggest fear. I have nightmares about it sometimes too." She looks at me surprised. "Really?" I nod. She stays silent and crawls into me.

"We have to be leaving soon.." I say lightly, observing the sun setting and the colors it's shining into the club room. Oranges, pinks. "But I feel so safe with you.." She says quietly. I sigh playfully and pick her up, bringing her to the couch and laying with her.

"We can take a nap, but not too long. I don't want you to get into trouble." She doesn't respond and crawls on top of me, making more room for us. I heat up lightly and rub her back as she falls back asleep again.

_She sure is clingy when she's tired.._

I move her hair out of her face and kiss her cheek gently. She sighs softly and wraps herself around me.

_Geez.._

I giggle quietly and close my eyes, falling asleep quite quickly from her body heat. Her heart beating against mine contently.

_Mio.. sleep safely with me._


	4. Chapter 4

Mio Point Of View

I wake up to see the room dark, the fluorescent lights from the hall making a small line of light by the doors. I sit up and become scared, unaware of my location. I bury my face back down, feeling another body as I blush lightly. I move my hands to the persons face, and up into her hair, feeling a headband.

_Oh.. it's just Ritsu.._

I shake her lightly as she grunts. "Huh..?" She sits up some as I wrap my arms around her. "Where are we Ritsu..?" I feel her look around as she sighs. "The club room. Remember?" I think for a moment before the memory returns. "Oh that's right.." I move off of her and sit on the couch, hugging my knees. "Please turn on the light.. it's scary.." I whisper. Ritsu gets up and goes over to the door, turning on the lights.

I close my eyes instinctively from the light hurting my eyes. Ritsu pulls out her phone to check the time. "Damn it's already 10:30." I look at her in disbelief as she slides her phone back into her pocket. "It's that late..?!" She nods as I stand up quickly, grabbing my bag and hers and walk over to her.

"We need to be going!" She grabs my hand and looks at me. "Will you stay at my house tonight? We can tell your mom that you where there the whole time and that we didn't call her until then.. is that okay, Mio?" I flush hard and think.

_My mom wouldn't be as angry if I told her that.. She'd just be upset that I didn't call sooner.. plus I'd get to sleep with Ritsu.._

I smile brightly at Ritsu and squeeze her hand. "You know you can be smart when you really want to~" I tease. She pouts at me and I smile more gently. "Just kidding~" I whisper. She turns lightly red and looks away. "I'm gonna leave Elizabeth here." I say referring to the name of my bass, which was named by Yui. The name stuck.

Ritsu nods as I pull her out of the door, still holding her hand as we walk down the stairs and to the shoe lockers. I let go of her hand as I go to my locker, removing my school slippers and putting on my street shoes. I look behind me at Ritsu, doing the same with her shoes. After I finish I close my locker a few seconds before she does. I grab her hand again and pull her close to me. "It's scary being here so late.." I say, walking over to the front doors with her. "Mhm." She agrees, opening the doors for us as we exit the building and walk down the concrete entrance.

We walk close and hand in hand, the moon shining down on us. I look at Ritsu as she looks around alertly, a small smile on my face.

_It's nice being able to walk with her at night like this.. she looks stunning under moonlight.. I wonder how she'd look with her headband off.._

"Hey Ritsu?~" She looks at me with a a slight blush as I slide her headband off quickly and into my bag. "G-Give that back!~" She yells playfully, reaching around me and trying to get into my bag. "No~ you look cute!~" She flushes hard and reaches with more effort. "I-I'm not cute!"

_Does she really think that..?_

I stop and look at her. "Do you really believe that?" She looks at me with some curiosity, looking away as she blushes harder. "Well I mean I'm not.. I'm the closest thing from cute. If anyone's cute it's you." I blush lightly but continue.

"Ritsu.. I think you're more than cute, beautiful actually." She looks at me shyly, her sensitive side showing as a tear falls from her eye. I wipe it for her and hug her. "I think you're beautiful, and anyone who says you aren't are just jealous." She hugs me back and breaks it, smiling gently at me with a blush. "I think you're beautiful too, Mio." She grabs my hand and starts walking again. I intertwine my fingers with hers and walk at pace with her.

Ten minutes later and we're at her porch walking into her house, the lights off inside. We both take off our shoes and set them together. Ritsu closes the door behind us and leads me up the stairs and to her room as she flips on the light, setting her bag on the floor and jumps onto her bed. I giggle at her and set my bag next to hers.

"Are you parents not home yet?" I ask. Ritsu shakes her head no. "They are. They just don't care how late I'm out." I scowl, a slight hatred in Ritsu's parents. They're hardly ever home and when they are they let Ritsu do whatever she wants. It's like they don't even care. Ritsu even has to cook dinner for her brother when they aren't home.

I pull out my phone and dial my moms number, slight anxiety coming over me. "Mio?! Are you okay? Where are you?" I breathe slightly and explain what Ritsu came up with, and that I'd be staying at her house. "You should have called earlier! I was worried. Make sure to go to sleep early tonight! Tell Ritsu I said hi. Goodbye honey, I love you." I sigh playfully. "Alright mommy. I'm sorry. Okay. I love you too." I hang up and put my phone in my bag. "Mommy?~" Ritsu teases. I heat fast and pout at her.

"What's wrong mommy?~" She crawls on the edge of the bed with a playful and teasing look, causing me to flush harder and my heartbeat to quicken.

_D-Dammit.. S-She looks really sexy right now.._

I back away some against the wall, sliding down it some as I look at her with an embarrassed look. She gets off the bed slowly and walks over to me, putting her hands on each side of the wall beside me, pinning me slightly. "Does mommy Mio not love me?~" I bite my lip to hide a moan as I slide down the wall even more, gripping her shirt to keep from sliding all the way.

"Hm?" Ritsu stops and looks at me curiously, a slight blush on her face. "What's wrong? Did I upset you that much?" I pull myself up with her shirt as I pant slightly. "No! I'm fine!" I feel the deep heat on my face and duck under arm and run to the bed, burying my face into one of her cold pillows. "I'm sorry! I-It made me feel weird!" I say loudly through the pillows, feeling her sit next to me. "Feel weird?" I nod. She rests her head on my back.

"Hey Mio?" I raise my face slightly from the pillow and look at her shyly. "W-What..?" She smiles brightly at me. "You're so cute." I bury my face in the pillow again.

I breathe in deeply and sit up, looking at her with some determination. "Ritsu. How do you feel about girls liking girls?" She looks at me curiously with a slight blush. "Well.. I think it's okay. It's normal." I smile at her. "I think so too." She rests her head on the pillow next to me and looks at me. "Why do you ask?" I look at her as my face heats up again. "Well, I was curious because a friend of mine asked me, so I wanted to ask you."

"Oh." It stays silent for a moment. "Ritsu lend me some pajamas please?" She nods and gets up. going over to the dresser and gets me a shirt. I feel my cheeks red and look at her with embarrassment. "W-Why only a shirt?!" She chuckles and hands it to me. "It's long enough to cover your panties." I pout at her and take off my clothes and slide the shirt on, it just barely covering my panties. "This is still really short.." She looks at my legs with a blush and then looks away as she strips her clothes. "Then I'll do it too!" She grabs a big shirt from the dresser and puts it on, it hardly covering her as well.

"... This is embarrassing." She says, pulling the shirt down some. I scowl at her. "See?" She laughs lightly and crawls next to me in the bed again. "I don't care if you see me Mio." I flush and look away. It stays silent for a moment. I remember sleeping with her last time, and how she sung me to sleep as I heat up. "Will you sing with me?" I ask, looking at her with excitement. "E-Eh..?" I look at her with a pleading expression. She sighs and gives in. "What song?" I smile brightly and remember how Yui and Azusa did a duet of Brush and Ballpoint Pen, and how well a duet mixed with that song. "Brush and Ballpoint Pen." I say to her. She sighs as I poke her cheek. "You start or me?" She asks. "Me." I breathe in lightly and begin singing the lyrics.

"I can feel my brush pen~"

"Tremblin' once again~"

"As I try to write to you my greeting card~"

"With a fiery passion~"

"Overflowing action~"

"I will burst and be a shining star~"

Ritsu takes over the next verse as she smiles lightly.

"Your smilin' face is all that I can see, now~"

"Baby I will show you all that I can be~"

"Gotta take this chance, it could be my last~"

"Gonna turn and face towards you~"

We both begin singing the chorus together now.

"All this love that I feel, I will prove that it's real, I will write it down for you~"

"In the hope that you will see, baby you and me, our love was meant to be~"

I blush hard at these lyrics, thinking of Ritsu as we sing together in harmony.

"I will show you my dreams, filled with love so it seems, as the words dance in my heart~"

"You can do it brush pen, you have come this far my brush pen~"

"I'm being quite serious~"

This time Ritsu started the next verse.

"I can feel my brush pen~"

"Overworking again~"

"I am putting too much pressure, can't you see?~"

"But I'm on a mission~"

"With a fiery tension~"

"Normal print is so boring to me~"

I begin the next verse now, singing it with a bit more passion.

"When I get close to you I stop breathin'~"

"What's this achy shaky feeling inside me?~"

"Promise that you will, treat me well each day~"

"That is all I have to say~"

We both begin the chorus again, smiling at each other as we sing.

"See my text, watch it shine, this handwriting is mine, but I can't describe in words~"

"The love that I have for you, can you feel it too, baby my feelings are true~"

"All the black running lines, still continue to shine, til the point where they run dry~"

"So I'm done with my brush pen, I apologize ballpoint pen~"

"But now it is time to rest~"

"I'm being quite serious~"

We both pause for a few seconds, breathing deeply as we both begin singing the first verse that leads to the chorus again.

"Your smilin' face is all that I can see, now~"

"Baby I will show you all that I can be~"

"Gotta take this chance, it could be my last~"

"Gonna turn and face towards you~"

We finally start the last chorus, as I sing it especially for her.

"All this love that I feel, I will prove that it's real, I will write it down for you~"

"In the hope that you will see, baby you and me, our love was meant to be~"

"I will show you my dreams, filled with love so it seems, as the words dance in my heart~"

"You can do it brush pen, you have come this far my brush pen~"

"I'm being quite serious~"

We end, panting lightly as we do as I smile brightly at her. "Thank you Ritsu. I think our voices blend really well together." She nods and smiles gently at me. "I think so too." She gets up and turns out the light, coming back into the bed. I cuddle into her and wrap my arms and legs around her.

_I love you my Ballpoint Pen.._


	5. Chapter 5

Ritsu Point Of View

I sat up a rubbed my eyes groggily, looking around and finding the spot next to me empty. A worried feeling came over me, until I heard dishes downstairs in the kitchen. I got up and scratched my stomach as I headed down the stairs, a delicious smell overwhelming me.

"Mornin' Mio." I say, walking into the kitchen to see her preparing breakfast. I blush at her as she comes over to me and smiles. "Good morning." She diverts her eyes to a spot on my cheek and wipes it with her thumb. "You've got drool on your cheek." I flush as she giggles at me and sits me down at the table, putting an empty plate in front of me. "Breakfast will be done soon, we have to hurry though, school starts in an hour."

"Aw you didn't have to make breakfast.." She shakes the spatula at me and smiles gently. "You always make food for you and your brother right? I wanted to make some food for you guys." My brother comes down the stairs and looks around at us. "Good morning Big Sis.. Mio." He looks at her in admiration as I pout.

_Damn Satoshi having a crush on my Mio.._

"Good morning, Satoshi." She says to him, setting a plate on the table for him as she flips the pancakes. "School will start soon for you, so you better hurry, okay?" He smiles at her with rosy cheeks. "Yes Mio~" I scowl at him as he looks to me with a frightened look, changing his demeanor quickly to avoid me going off on him. I smirk at him and cross my arms.

_Yeah. She's mine, kid._

"Here you go." Mio says to him, putting sausage and pancakes on his plate, and pouring him a glass of milk. "Thank you.." He says, looking at me and then to his food, beginning to eat it quickly. "Yours will be done soon Ritsu." I smile at her. "Thanks~ but what about yours?" She looks at me with a small pink blush in her cheeks. "I ate mine first.." I giggle and look to Satoshi as he gulps down the milk, saying thanks again before running up the stairs to get ready.

"And here's your food." She says lightly to me, setting down the pancakes and putting just a little bit of syrup and butter, just how I like it. "Thank you." I say, eating my food quickly as well. The flavors pierce my taste buds, causing me to sigh happily. "Your cooking is always so good~" I smile brightly at her after saying this, my mouth still full of food. "T-Thanks.." She laughs lightly and looks away with a blush.

"Bye!~" Satoshi says, running down the stairs with his bag in hand, in his school uniform. "Later!" I say, followed by Mio's, "Bye!". I finish my food and drink the milk given to me by Mio, sipping it quickly. I finish it within a few seconds and exhale, wiping my lips with the bottom of my shirt.

"Thanks! Lets go get ready!" I rush up the stairs with her following behind and walk over to my uniform, stripping the shirt I slept in. She does the same as I observe her, my face becoming hot from the sight of her body. She notices my staring and looks away, a deep red coming onto her face. I shake my head and avert my attention to my uniform, putting on the short sleeved summer uniform, and the blue skirt.

I finish getting dressed as Mio's putting on her yellow vest, adjusting it on her chest slightly. She begins tying the blue ribbon at the collar, that stated we where second years. I look around for my headband but can't find it. "Hey have you seen my headband?" I ask her as she finished dressing and begins brushing her hair with my brush. "It's in my bag, remember?" She finishes fixing her hair. "Oh yeah, that's right." I grab her bag off the floor next to mine and rummage through it, finding my headband. I set her bag on the bed and slide it on, pushing my bangs out of my face before I do.

I grab my socks from yesterday and put them on as Mio does the same. I finish before her, and grab my bag off the floor. "Will we make it in time?" She looks at her watch and sighs. "We'll have to run a bit." I sigh loudly, although I don't mind running, since I'm late quite often and have to run anyways.

"Alright lets head out." She says, standing up and slides her bag on her shoulder. "Okay." I flip off the light in my room and head down the stairs with her, going to the kitchen and turning off the light in there as well. I walk to the front door with her as we slide our shoes on. "Do you want to run first, or walk first?" I ask, opening the door in front of us as we walk out. She closes it behind us and looks at me. "Lets run first so we can talk before school, and to get it out of the way."

"Got it! Catch up if you can Mio!~" I dash quickly in front of her and off the porch, reaching the end of the driveway as I turn sharply onto the sidewalk. "H-Hey!~" She calls out after me, I laugh to myself as I slow my pace to jog. "Better hurry it up, Miss Akiyama-" My words are cut short as she runs in front of me, smirking back at me. "What was that?!~~" She yells teasingly. I smile, enjoying the challenge presented. I begin running again, catching up to her pace gradually.

I reach her side as I raise my eyebrows at her. She looks over at me and smiles brightly. I blush deeply from her. She was having so much fun at the moment, and that bright smile of hers lit up the world. I look at her lovingly as I slow down some. "Hey I think that's enough right?!~ We're already more than halfway." She slows down as well and nods. "Yeah, we can walk now." We slow down to walking speed, both panting as we catch our breath. "That was.. fun.." I huff out. She nods in agreement. "If only you put that much effort when we have to run for school." She giggles as she scolds me, poking my cheek.

"I could if I wanted to!~" I exclaim, tackle hugging her as I do. She laughs at me and pats my head. "You should." I smile at her as I unhook my arms from her, making sure to walk closely to her. We begin walking up the entrance of the school, spotting other student rushing into the building. "The bells going to ring soon.. come on." Mio grabs my hand and begins dragging me into the building. I smile at her as she does, moving with her fast pace.

We make it to our shoe lockers, splitting up momentarily to switch to our school slippers. Afterwards, we meet up at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Mio?" I ask as we both start climbing the stairs in sync. "Hm?" She asks, making it to the top as she waits for me for a few seconds. "I...I was thinking... you know how you said our voices blend well together...?" She looks at me, curious that I've brought up the subject of me singing. "Yeah?" I look down with a slight flush, fidgeting with my hands as I do. "W-Well... I was maybe wondering if I could... you know... do a.. d-duet... with yo-" She cuts me off. "Of course!" I look up, surprised at such a sure response. She smiles brightly at me, a light pink on her cheeks as she grabs my hands. "I'd love too!" I heat and smile shyly. "Really..?"

"Yeah! I love your voice! Do you think you'll be able to? I remember at the beginning of last year you said you have your hands too busy with your drums to sing." I nod quickly. "I can do it." She bounces on her heals excitedly. "We can talk about it with the other girls after school today! Oh! We're going to be late! Hurry up to class Ritsu!" She hugs me quickly and rushes to her classrooms door, looking back at me with a smile as she waves before entering. I scratch my cheek, my heart beating fast at what awaits.

_Me singing huh...? I'm a bit nervous... but I'll be okay if it's with Mio.._

I giggle at myself and walk quickly to my classroom, which is just next to Mio's as I rush to my seat. "Hey Ricchan!" I wave at Yui and sit in my seat next to her, Mugi being seated in front of us. Mugi turns around with that warm inviting smile of hers. "Good morning, Ritsu." I smile at her. "Morning' Mugi, how's it going?"

"I'm good. The teacher is going to be in soon." The door slides open as she looks to it quickly. "Oh, there he is now." She turns around and places her hands on the desk. "Good morning class." The class responds a couple seconds afterwards. "Good morning sensei."

Time Jump

"Math was hard today.." Yui says, pouting some as we walk up the stairs to the Light Music Room. "Was it hard for you, Ritsu?" I look at her for a second. "Not really. I got all the notes from Mio! Their class is ahead of ours by a chapter." I say, smirking. "Maybe I can borrow some notes from Nodoka.." She says to herself, as we arrive at the door. Mugi opens the door as we file in, Mio and Azusa already sitting at the table, munching on some cookies and sipping some tea. "Hey everyone." Mugi says, sitting her bag on the couch we have and sitting herself down at the table. Yui and I do the same, taking our seats. "We have something to discuss." Mio says, looking toward me with a smile. My heartbeat quickens as I remember what I said this morning.

I nod. "Yeah. Mio, will you explain?" Mio nods quickly, excitement traced in her expression. "Alright everyone. During the festival at the end of the school year, Ritsu and I would like to do a duet." I nod after her. "Ritsu-senpai singing?" Azusa asks curiously. "I think it'll be a wonderful idea. It'll be fun to try something different." Mugi says, sipping on her tea afterwards. "Huh.. I wanna hear Ricchan sing with Mio!" Yui says, her mouth full of pastries. Azusa sighs at her favorite senpai's behavior. "Yui-senpai, don't talk with your mouth full!" Yui swallows the food in her mouth and drinks some of her to tea to wash it down. "Sorry~"

Mio coughs, drawing the attention back to our conversation. "Anyways, do you guys think it'd be okay?" Mio asks, looking at all of us. "Yeah!" Yui says, looking at me excitedly. "I agree." Mugi says, smiling at both me and Mio. "What song are you guys going to duet?" Azusa asks, taking a small bite of her cookie. "We don't actually know yet.." I say shyly, a deep red on my face.

"We'll figure it out tonight." Mio says, smiling brightly at me. I nod. "Yeah. We'll figure it out tonight." Mio rests her cheek on her hand, her elbow propped up on the table, looking at me with a smile. Mugi observes Mio and then looks to me, covering her mouth as she giggles lowly under her breath. "W-What's that giggling for?!~" I ask, a deep blush on my face. Mugi shakes her hand at me. "Oh, it's nothing. Hehe~" I pout at her and cross my arms, my attention quickly directed towards a smash on the floor. "Yui-senpai!" The three of us look over the the scene curiously.

"What happened?" Mio asks. "My cup dropped on my shirt and rolled onto the floor!~" Yui says, the chest of her shirt soaked with tea as it drips onto the floor. "Mugi..." She says, tears forming in her eyes at breaking one of her tea cups. "Don't worry about it. I can get it fixed, easily." Mugi says, standing up as she goes to the door and grabs the trash bin. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Azusa says, grabbing Yui's hand and rushing her out the door. Mugi crouches down onto the floor and begins picking up the glass. "Do you need help with that?" Mio questions. Mugi shakes her head no. "It's okay, it won't take long."

I sigh and shake my head, giggling quietly at my friends. "Hey Ritsu?" Mio asks, looking at me with a light flush, her cheeks a rosy pink. "What is it?" I respond, drawing my attention to her. "Would you like to duet Pure Pure Heart?" I remember that was the song I sung when she had caught me last week. I had to admit, that was one of my favorites. I smile brightly at her. "Sure! What parts would you like?" She places her finger on her lips and smiles at me. "We can figure that out tonight. We're going to have to practice our parts though. It shouldn't be that hard." I nod, figuring it'd be easier if we did it later, since it was almost time to leave.

Mugi finishes cleaning up the glass and sets the the trash can aside, going to the sink and grabbing a washcloth to clean the tea up with. "I think that'd be a good song for you two." She says, wetting it and wringing it out before returning to the spot on the floor. "I think so too." Mio says. The door opens as Azusa and Yui come back in, Yui wearing her track suit now, both of them a deep blush on their faces. I question this inside my head, but decide to keep quiet, not wanting to go into their business too much.

"You're going to wear that for now?" Mio asks, observing and definitely noticing their behavior. Yui giggles to herself. "Yeah~" Me and Mio exchange a questioning glance to each other, then look back to the girls. Azusa stays quiet, her head down as her blush is crimson. She makes her way to the chair she was once sitting in before. Yui walks to the cabinet and grabs the cat ears, walking up behind Azusa and sliding them on her head. She looks up momentarily, but looks down again. "Now you're just like a cat, Azu-nyan~" She pouts some, embarrassment on her face.

_Why is she doing that all of a sudden?_

"You even li-" Yui cuts off and giggles, skipping over to her seat just as Mugi finishes cleaning. She brings the rag to the sink and cleans it out, wringing out the water and sets it on the side to dry. Yui stares at Azusa with a smile, her eyelids drooped slightly. Azusa, obviously aware of her gaze, avoids it, not moving much except to look down more.

Mugi looks out the windows, noting the setting sun. "It's getting late, we should get going soon." I stand up and stretch, yawning lightly as I do. "Yeah, you're right. Lets get goin'." The girls all stand up, except for Azusa, clearly unaware of anything going on around her. Yui walks to her and peeks her head around from her back. "Come on, Azu-nyan. We're leaving~" She looks up, surprised to see everyone getting their things together. "O-Oh..." She gets up quickly and sets the ears on the table, grabbing her bag as she rushes out the door. Yui quickly grabs hers and rushes out after her. "Wait up!~" She walks quickly down the steps.

"...Well, they're gone." I say, looking at the other two. "Yeaahhh." Mio says. "They where acting weird, weren't they?" Mugi and I both nod. "What do you think happened between them?" I say, looking at the other two as we walk out the door. Mugi perks up at this. "I think that while they went to clean it up, they had to remove the shirt right? Because it's sticky. And Yui was referring to her as a cat all of a sudden, so I think that Azusa might have..." She cuts off, letting Mio and I catch on. We both flush and look at her in surprise. "You think Azusa... l-licked her..?!" Mio asks, her eyes wide in surprise. "Well, it all adds up." Mugi says, nodding to herself confidently. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. "That's so...!" I spurt out between embarrassment. "It happened once in a manga I read called Mayo Chiki. The main girl character spilled wine on the main guy character, and licked it off of him." Mugi says as we walk to the bottom of the stairs. Mio and I, both with our embarrassment keep quiet.

We all head to our shoe lockers and switch out our shoes, arriving at the doors. Mugi opens them as Mio and I walk out with her, and to the entrance.

_Girls do that... huh... What if Mio and I...?_

My head fills with thoughts as I cover my eyes and shake my head again.

_No! Don't think of this now! Ah, she's looking at you!_

Mio looks at me for a moment before returning her attention in front of her again. We all walk in silence together.

Before long Mugi departed off to the station, each of us giving curt goodbyes as Mio and I headed off to her house together in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Mio

We arrive at my house, still a bit embarrassed about what might've happened between our two guitarists, blushes still present on our faces. I open the door for her as she walks in and removes her shoes. I close the door after myself and do the same, looking around the house as I smell a sweet scent fill my lungs.

"I'm home, mommy!" I say to my mother, hearing Ritsu snicker under her breath at me. I pout at her for a split second before my mom comes into the living room. "Welcome home, sweetie." She says kindly, giving me a hug then looking back at Ritsu. "Hey, mom." Ritsu says with a smile, hugging my mother. "You're staying over tonight?" My mom asks, pulling away and stroking Ritsu's shoulders. "Yeah." I say, smiling at Ritsu.

My mother grins at me. "I guess I'll have to try extra hard on dinner tonight!" Ritsu chuckles and shakes her head. "Nah nah~ don't worry about it, mom." My mother shakes her head. "I have to always try to impress Mio's friends and future lover." I blush hard at my mothers statement and look at her with surprise. She smirks and winks at me as she makes her way back into the kitchen.

_I-Is my crush on Ritsu that obvious to her?_

I shrug and lead Ritsu upstairs to my tidy room, closing the door behind us. "What's that about future lovers, Mio?~" I look at her and flush a light pink. "I-I don't know!~" She laughs and pokes my tummy. "Don't tell me the famous Miss Akiyama has brought dates home before?~ Bringing home boys like that~ How mischievous of y-" I cut her off with a red face. "I haven't ever brought boys home!~ I don't even like bo-" I cut off and cover my mouth with embarrassment.

Ritsu cocks her head to the side. "Huh? What was that? Boys?" I shake my head furiously and cover my face. She grabs my hands and uncovers my face. "You don't like boys, Mio?" I look at her then look down shyly, nodding no less than a centimeter. "Really? Is that why you asked me that question the other day?" I heat even more and nod lightly once again.

Ritsu sighs and tips my chin to look her in the eyes. "Don't worry, Mio. I like girls, too!" I widen my eyes some. "R-R-Really..?" She nods and smiles brightly. "You're not alone." She hugs me lightly, her heart pounding fast along mine.

_Ritsu... likes girls... I... I actually have a chance, then?!_

We break of our hug as I hold my hand to my chest. "I was so worried that when you found out you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.." I say, a relived look on my face. "I felt the same, too." Ritsu says, scratching her cheek with a light pink stained there. "So does that mean you think about doing what Azusa did to Yui to other girls, then?~" She asks teasingly, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

I purse my lips at her. "You think of it too!" She giggles. "Yeah~" I shake my head at her. "Jeez~" I move over to my bed, happiness surging throughout my body at the thought that I actually have a chance with Ritsu.

"Miooo~" She says, climbing on the bed from behind me and wraps her arm around me. I blush deeply again as my body temperature once again increases from her. "W-What..?~" I ask quietly. She sniffs my neck. "You smell yummy~" I let her hug me as I begin to wonder what being in a relationship with her would be like.

_We'd hold hands together.. kiss.. we might even..._

I gasp as a shock of heat travels down my spine, my eyelids drooping some at the thought of Ritsu and I doing something such as that. "You're getting even hotter~" She says playfully. "Oh?~" I say back, turning around as I smirk at her.

Ritsu raises her eyebrows at my attitude change, a blush on her face. "Y-Yeah!~ hehehe.." She laughs nervously as I smile at her with a tempting look. I begin crawling towards her slowly, looking at her. "M-Mio..?" She asks me as she looks away. "What is it...?~ Ritsu..~" She swallows and looks at me. I crawl over her and bring my lips to her ear, whispering into it as I smile deviously. "Don't go teasing people if you don't want people teasing you back, sweetie~"

She gains back her dominance and strokes my sides with her fingertips. "Hm?~ why'd you call me sweetie, dear?~" She whispers back into my ear. "Just playing along, love~" She chuckles under her breath and strokes down my back. I flush deeply realizing what's happening and look at her shyly. "S-Sorry Ritsu.. I don't know what got ahold of me.." She smiles at me. "But I like being close to youuuu~" She hugs me and pulls me back down to her. I sigh and smile.

After a few moments of laying together, I sit up. "We have to find out the parts for our duet." She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Oh yeah, that's right." I climb off of her and go over to my computer desk, pulling out the notebook from my school bag and open up to 'Pure Pure Heart'.

Ritsu comes to my side and peers over my shoulder, observing the page. I take out my highlighters and hand her one as we begin discussing our parts, and highlighting each part accordingly.

We finish just as my mother calls us down for dinner.

"What'd she make for dinner tonight?" Ritsu asks me as we walk down the stairs together. I sniff the air curiously. "I'm not sure, buy whatever it is, it smells really good." I respond, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello girls, come have a seat at the table." My mom says, setting a platter of sweetened ham on the table, rice, and some fruit. I lick my lips in anticipation. "Wow, this looks really good!" Ritsu says, sitting at the table as I sit next to her. "Yeah, it does." I say, smiling at my mother.

"Oh~ you don't have to compliment me." My mother says, holding her face in her hands. For being an overprotective mother, she's pretty childish when it comes down to it. I sigh and shake my head as I grin to myself, grabbing a plate as I begin fixing my meal, followed by Ritsu and my mother.

"Thank you for the food." We say, eating our food in silence, the flavors penetrating our taste buds.

After we finish our meal, Ritsu and I head back upstairs. "You really do get your cooking skills from your mom, huh?" She asks me. I giggle and nod. "She's taught me everything I know." Ritsu nods and plops down on my bed. I stand by the bed and look towards the bathroom. "Wanna take a bath together?" She asks me. I look at her with a blush. "I-If you want to.." I say shyly, my body heating up.

Ritsu stand up and walks over to the bathroom. "Doesn't bother me." She says to me as she looks back, and steps into the bathroom. I follow after her and close the door behind us. We both begin stripping our clothes off as I steal glances at her while we do, my body hot at the sight of her nice, slender body.

_She has such a nice body.._

She looks at me and down to my chest, then up quickly, aware that I caught her observing me. I shrug it off and walk over to the bath and turn the water on, making sure its not too hot. I wait for the water to fill the tub and look back at Ritsu.

She looks at me with a pink blush on her face. I smile at her. "Don't forget to take your headband off." I say playfully, walking over to her and sliding the yellow band off of her head. She flushes at our closeness as my chest brushes against hers a bit. "I always forget to.." She says as she adjusts her bangs. "I know." I say with somewhat of a scolding tone, although I'm smiling at her. "Sorry, sorry~"

I look at the bath, seeing it almost full and go to stop the water. I turn it off and slide in, sighing at the warm water. Ritsu slides in the water in front of me, submerging her hair in the water. I chuckle at her. She surfaces and exhales, moving the bangs out of her face and looks at me. "What?"

I smile and shake my head. "It's nothing." She purses her lips at me. "Tell me, Mioooo~" She brings her hands to my sides and begins tickling me. I start laughing loudly. "No!~ Hahaha!~ Ritsuuu!~" She continues as she smiles brightly at me.

"Ritsu!~~ Stop!~ ahaha!~" I cry out, laughing harder and harder as she increases her tickling. "Fine fine~" She says, stopping. "But you gotta tell me!~"

"I was just laughing because of how cute you look with your hair wet!~" I say through panting. "Eh? How is that cute?!" She says with rosy cheeks. "Just is." I reply, leaning back in the tub. Her eyes fall on my body with a blush. "I don't care if you look." I say to her, reassuring her. "But I like girls.. is it weird if I look at you then?" I shake my head no. "I don't care. Only you can see me naked, though." I say relaxed.

She flushes a deep red.

_Crap.. that sounded weird... its true though.. oh well._

"Okay.." She says shyly, looking at me for a few seconds before looking away. I giggle at her and begin washing my hair quickly, rinsing it out in the water. Ritsu begins washing her hair as well, both of us finishing within five minutes.

We both get out of the bath and rinse off, being hot from being in the bath. "Mio~ lemme borrow some clothes~" I chuckle and give her a shirt and panties. "Eh? this again?" She says, scratching her cheeks with a blush. I stick my tongue out at her. "Payback!~" I say, smiling at her. "I'll do it too." I put on underwear and a bra, and a small shirt that reveals my belly button. Ritsu looks at me and crawls into bed.

"I'm turning out the light." I say to her. "Okay~" I turn out the light and climb into bed with her, cuddling into her. She sighs relaxed and wraps her arms around me.

"Goodnight Ritsu~" I whisper to her. She whispers back to me. "Night, Mio~" We both fall asleep together in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Ritsu

That morning Mio and I walked to school together, chatting about how we discovered our liking towards the same gender. It was nice not having to rush due to Mio's mother waking us up on time.

"I found out a while ago. I realized I looked at girls differently than I did boys. I never really had crushes on boys before.." Mio says quietly, cutting of with a red face. I smile brightly at her from her cuteness.

_Now that I know she likes girls she won't think its weird if I flirt with her! I might actually be able to date her!_

"Oh, I see. I guess that's the same for me." I say to her, laughing quietly as I scratch the back of my head.

_I actually realized I liked girls when I met her, but... It's not like I can say that!_

"I didn't really expect someone as girly and shy as you would like girls, Mio." I say as we walk up to the entrance. "Well its obvious you like girls, Ritsu." I pout at her as she giggles. "I'm playing. I always thought you'd be one of those girls who act boyish and rough on the outside, but on the inside you like being treated like a princess."

I sigh at her comment. "I know I'm boyish, but hell, I only am so I can protect you." She looks at me and flushes a deep pink. "Eh? Really?" I nod. "When we first met in kindergarten, everyone used to pick on you, so I decided to become stronger so I can protect you. I'm the only one that can pick on you anyways."

_I thought she was like a princess back then.. and I wanted to be her prince.._

She chuckles to herself. "Even with how much you pick on me, you're still the person I feel safest with." I feel my face heat as I glance at her with an innocent look. "I don't try to pick on you too much~" She looks at me and sticks her tongue out. "You know you do~"

We make our way into the building and to our shoe lockers. "Only a little~" I say as I grin brightly, going to my locker and opening it. I grab my school slippers as a slip of paper slips out onto the floor.

I raise my brows curiously and bend down, picking it up and flipping it over to reveal the writing.

'Stay in the shadows where you belong.'

_What the... what the hell is this?!_

"What's that?" Mio asks, coming by my side in an attempt to look down at the paper. I quickly shove it into my pocket and shake my head. "Ah.. its nothing, just some notes that fell out of my bag. Let's get going to class."

I strange feeling of pain stabs my chest, but I put up with it, keeping a smile on my face as we walk up the stairs together. "I'm really excited about our duet together." Mio says.

_The duet... that's what this is about, isn't it?_

"M-Me too! It'll be fun to sing with you Mio!" I say, laughing a bit after, hoping it sounds real enough for her to buy it. She doesn't say anything about it.

"See you during lunch, Ritsu!~" Mio says to me, hugging me briefly before skippering off to her classroom.

I quickly wipe the smile off my face, confusion washing over me.

_How could someone possibly know about our duet..? The only people I told where the girls in the group. Who could be behind this.._

I walk into the classroom and put a neutral look on my face to avoid the questioning from Mugi and Yui. "Good morning, Ritsu." Mugi says to me kindly. "Morning Mugi. Hey Yui."

Yui smiles at me excitedly. "Good morning Ricchan! How is the duet coming along?!" I smile at them. "It's good. What about you and Azusa yesterday?"

Yui blushes and grins, places her hands on her cheeks as she looks down at the desk. "Oh~ that's a secret between Azu-nyan and I~" Mugi looks at me and gives me a look that says 'See!'.

I sigh to my friends, taking my seat and begin to ponder on about the letter I found in my shoe locker. Another burst of pain hits me, causing me to wince. Hearing that reminds me of when I wanted to stick out more, and I tried playing other instruments. But really, drums is where I belong. Even if it is the shadows. The note definitely had something to do with our duet, I mean, I hardly stick out as it is anyways.

During the first three classes, my attention was hardly on the teachers. The only thing I could think about was that damn note. The bell rang signalling lunch, and Mio came over from her class to eat it with us.

"Hey Ritsu." She says kindly to me, pulling up a chair and sitting it next to me. I look up at her for a second before flushing some. "Hey.. Mio." She puts her hand over mine and smiles at me. I look down at our hands then back to her, my face heated some.

Mugi looks over at our hands and chuckles to herself, causing me to look at her with a fake glare. "What's with the laughing, Kotobuki?!~" She waves me off and continues giggling. "Oh~ It's nothing~"

I look over to Mio as she blushes a bit, and smiles at me with a warm and gentle smile. She squeezes my hand before standing up. "Hey Ritsu. Come with me." I look at her as she walks to the door and pauses, looking back at me. I get up and follow after her as she leads me to the club room.

_Why are we in here for?_

Mio closes the door and walks over to my side. "Mugi said you where acting off in class today. Is everything okay?" I look down and nod some. "Yeah.. I'm fine.." She purses her lips at me and steps in front of me, putting her arms on each side of me as she pins me against the couch. "Tell me what's wrong, Ritsu~" I heat up and look at her as her eyelids droop.

_She can be really sexy.._

"N-Nothing is!~" I say loudly, looking down as I lick my lips some.

_If I tell her what's up she might stop this.. I don't want her to stop..._

"Tell me~" She says teasingly, coming closer as she places her body against mine. A small moan escapes my mouth as I close my eyes tightly. "Everything's okay..~ r-really!~"

She puts her lips against my ear, whispering into it seductively. "Tell me~ or..~" She moves her mouth down and bites my neck, blowing heat onto it as she does. "Haa~ M-Mio..~"

She giggles and pulls away, holding the slip of paper in her hands as she waves it in my face. "Then what's this?" I bite my lip and shake my head.

_If her plan was killing me it's definitely working._

She unfolds it and reads it, looking at me with curiosity. "Really, what is this?" I scratch my head, trying to concentrate on the matter at hand rather than what's going on in my thoughts. "It's a note I found in my shoe locker this morning.."

She becomes angry and furrows her brow. "Do you know who did this?" I shake my head no and look away. "I think it has something to do with the duet, but we haven't told anyone about it other than our band. So.." I say quietly.

She slips the paper onto her pocket and walks to me and strokes my cheek. "Maybe so, but I don't care what anyone else says. You can do anything you put your mind to, Ritsu. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently and you're not in the shadows. You stick out to me. You're so gorgeous, talented, cute.. I love everything about you." She moves closer to me, looking me in the eyes. I look at her lips, yearning deeply for them.

I cough lightly and giggle. "For some reason.. I feel like kissing you.." I say to her. She blushes deeply and raises her eyebrows. "I... I feel the same..." I look at her with a nervous expression. "Y-You said I can do anything I put my mind to... so.." I stroke her cheek and bring her lips closer to mine, looking her in the eyes once more before closing my own. I meet her lips, kissing them lightly.

She kisses me back a bit deeper, putting her hands in my hair as she pulls my lips harder to hers. I place my hands on her waist, feeling all the tension that's been built up all these years between us come crashing down in the kiss. We break the kiss, both of us panting as we look at each other.

I flush a deep red and smile gently at her. "Ritsu.. did that kiss mean something to you..?" I look at her with confusion. "Of course it did! I've always wanted to kiss you.." She grins at me with a blush. "Good. So have I." She kisses me again, our lips moving together against each other in sweet satisfaction.

I felt her lips on mine for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Mio

_I DID IT!~ I FINALLY DID IT! I FINALLY KISSED RITSU!_

I smile brightly to myself, clenching my fist as I do a little fist pump. I walk quickly and excitedly to the club room. It was the end of the day, and it was time to spend this time after school with my band. And Ritsu.

_But what about that note.._

I nod at my thought, figuring I would have to talk to the girls about it to get their take on it. I can't believe someone has the audacity to do that Ritsu! She's sensitive..

I open the door and see Azusa and Yui alone, extremely close with each other on the couch, Yui almost on top of Azusa. Azusa blushes deeply and moves back some, looking at me and coughing some.

Yui places herself down on the seat and smiles at me with a wave. "G-Good afternoon, Mio-senpai!" Azusa stutters out, a deep red on her cheeks. Yui giggles and pokes her cheek. "You're acting all shy now..~ it's cute~" She says a bit quietly to her clearly embarrassed kouhai.

Azusa looks at her with a pout. "N-not now senpai.." She says in a whisper quieter than Yui's. Yui chuckles and nods, returning her attention to me. I walk in and pretend I didn't see anything out of the ordinary between them.

"No one else is here yet?" I ask, looking to them as I make my way to the table. Yui shakes her head. "Azu-nyan and I where the first to come..~" Yui says with emphasis, sneaking a teasing glance at Azusa, who flushes deeply. I blush a bit and smile as I act oblivious and sit. Mugi opens the door and smiles kindly at us all. "Good afternoon, everyone." I wave at her as she sits her bag on the couch and joins me at the table.

"I see you've got Ritsu in high spirits again." She say to me, raising her thick brows. I nod and smile brightly as I remember this afternoon, and how we where late back to class from continuously kissing. "You where late back to class as well, I presume?~" I nod again and giggle. "Yeahh~" Mugi chuckles and covers her mouth. "Heyo!~ President Ritsu is here!~~"

We look to the door as Ritsu grins at us. I laugh at her behavior as she strides over to us. She sits next to me at the table and smiles warmly at me with pink cheeks. I return the favor to her and look to Azusa and Yui. "Hey! Will you two come over here so we can talk about something?" Yui turns her head and looks at us curiously. "Us?" I sigh and shake my head with a smile. "Who else?" Ritsu says.

The pair gets up and makes their way over to the table and sits with us. I clear my throat and pull out the note from my pocket. Ritsu looks at it and realizes what's going on and shies away from the conversation. I set it on the table for the girls to see it.

"Stay in the shadows where you belong? What's this?" Mugi asks, picking it up and squinting her eyes at it. "Ritsu found it in her locker this morning. We think it has something to do with our duet." I say to the rest, looking at Ritsu with gentleness.

Mugi clenches her jaw and sets it back down at the table. "That's horrible. do you know who's behind it?" Ritsu shakes her head.

"I think I know who's behind it." Sawako says, walking into the room. "Sawa-chan.." Mugi says, looking at her with reliance. She sits herself at the table and crosses her arms. "Earlier today I heard some girls talking in the hallway about Ritsu." She says, looking Ritsu in the eyes. Ritsu looks at her with curiosity. "Do you know who it was..?"

Sawako looks at me. "I looked into them, and it turns out they're a part of your fanclub." I widen my eyes. "My fanclub..? They're the ones who did this?" Sawako shrugs. "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but its a pretty good assumption. Think about it, they're idol Mio wants to do a duet with Ritsu. Ritsu wants to take away time from Mio singing, or so they think." Ritsu looks away quietly. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

Yui speaks up. "I get it..! They want to hear Mio sing on her own without someone else singing along!" Ritsu sighs. "Maybe we should just not do i-" I cut her off immediately. "No. I refuse to let someone try to interfere with our duet. So what if they don't like it? It's not their band. It's not their decision. I want to go through with it." Ritsu looks at me shyly. "Mio.." I look at her with confidence. "I won't let anyone stop us."

Azusa looks at Sawako. "Should we do anything about it?" Sawako shakes her head. "No.. not yet at least. Let's just ignore it for now." Mugi sighs. "If I see anyone saying anything about you I won't hesitate to say anything, okay Ritsu?" Ritsu smiles at her. "Thank you Mugi.."

_Mugi's a reliable friend.._

"The same goes for me!" Yui says, looking at Ritsu with a warm smile to comfort her. "Me too, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa joins. Ritsu looks at me expectantly. "Oh please, you know I won't stand by and let someone talk about you like that." I say, smiling at her. She nods and squeezes my hand. "Thank you everyone.."

_She really is sensitive.._

**Time Jump**

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Mio~" Ritsu says, laying on me as we lay on her bed at her house. It was already late and we where ready for bed, the light off. I kiss her cheek. "I'll always stick up for you." She nuzzles her head into my neck and sighs. "You've really grown up, haven't you, Akiyama?" I stroke her back lightly and lovingly. "Not really.. I just won't let anyone bully you... I won't stand for it." She lifts up and smiles at me.

_Such a lovely smile.._

"Mio~" She says, stroking my cheek. "What is it, Ritsu?~" She brings her lips to mine, kissing me passionately before pulling away. "I love you.." I flush deeply at her words. "I love you too.." We stay silent for a moment and stare into each others eyes.

She brings her lips back down to mine and begins kissing me deeply again. I bring my hands to her lower back and caress it, pulling her against me. She makes a small noise under her breath as I do, causing my body to heat up. She breaks the kiss, but stays close as her lips brush against mine. "S-Sorry..~" I smile at her. "No~ I don't mind if you make noises..~ I like it~" She flushes a deep red and looks at me. "O-Okay..~"

I stroke her cheek and look at her with drooped eyelids. "Are we dating now?~" She smiles and looks down at me. She nods. "I love you Mio~ I can't hold back these feelings anymore..~" I stroke her cheek. "You don't have to~" I bring her lips back down to mine and kiss her passionately again.

_I never imagined kissing would feel so incredible.._

She moans quietly as my hands come into contact with her waist. I exhale roughly as I rub my tongue on her bottom lip, waiting for permission to enter. She opens her mouth for me as I push my tongue into it and rub it against hers. "Haaa~" She moans into my mouth as she wraps her body against mine tightly.

_Her moans are making me feel really.._

She breaks the kiss as she pants onto my neck, causing me to get a small sensation of pleasure. We both glance at the clock and see the time already being twelve thirty six. "Jeez..~" I say, referring to the time. "It's already so late..~ is it okay if we go to bed?~" I nod at her. "It wouldn't be a bad idea..~"

Ritsu giggles and moves a bit as she gets comfortable. I pull the blanket up and over us and wrap my arms securely around her. "Night Mio, I love you..~" She whispers, already having a sleepy tone in her voice. "I love you too~ Goodnight, Ritsu..~"

We fall into a deep sleep in each others arms rather quickly, perhaps from our hearts so close together. It's a feeling that's never felt more better than it has now with her.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Ritsu

It was our lunch break, a time I was spending with Mio as we made our way to the clubroom. While we where walking, some girls in the hall way where giving me looks, but I ignored it, although I'm sure Mio noticed. We walked into the clubroom together and looked around at the place.

_Some alone time.._

Mio sighs and sits herself at the table. "I'm really going to miss this place when school let's out next week." I sit into my chair next to her and prop my elbow on the table, placing my cheek on my hand as I look at her. "Yeah.. it won't be so bad though, I'm sure Mugi will invite us to one of her Villa's so we can have some fun," I pause, looking her deeply in the eyes with a gentle look. "And we can spend lots of time together like usual, so it won't be so bad if I'm with you.."

Mio flushes a light pink and smiles at me in return. "Yeah.. I'm glad.." We both stay silent for a moment, enjoying the quietness for once.

It's relaxing spending time with her like this, being able to be alone with her at school right now is a big stress releaser.. I've been getting dirty looks from girls in Mio's fanclub all day..

I direct my attention to a note on the table, just now noticing its presence. Mio's eyes follow mine as she spots it on the table. "What's this?" She asks. I pick it up and read it, a slight feeling of hurt coming over me at the words on the paper.

Mio notices my attitude change and takes the paper from my hands and reads it aloud. "'No one wants to see you and your big forehead sing'." Mio sets the paper back on the table, clearly angry. "I'm getting really tired of these damn notes." I look at her with red cheeks, embarrassment and sadness laced in my expression as I stay silent.

She looks to me with a sincere look and places her hand on mine. "Ritsu don't listen to what they say. You don't have a big forehead." I nod once, not believing her words as much as I'd like to admit. Mio leans closer to me and strokes my cheek, drawing my attention to hers as she kisses my lips lightly.

I kiss her back with passion, my lips moving against hers. I try to get deeper in the kiss but find that hard to accomplish due to the weird angle we're at. I let out a small noise of relief and break the kiss.

Mio giggles at me and stands up as she comes over to me, motioning me to scoot my chair out so she can sit in my lap. I move as instructed as she sets herself in my lap, facing towards me as she smiles. "I love you.." She whispers, bringing her lips back to mine with pressure, causing me to kiss her back hard.

I place my hands on her lower back lovingly, caressing it softly as I begin heating up from the physical contact with her. "Mio..~" I moan her name in the kiss, finding myself unable to control it. She breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes, her expression seductive as she chuckles. "You really are a sensitive girl, aren't you?~ You get excited from just kissing..~"

I flush a deep red and nod, burying my hot face in her neck to hide my expression of pleasure.

A knocking sound comes from the door, causing us to look over in shock, Mio quickly moves off of me, but trips and falls onto the floor with a soft thud. Mugi opens the door and peaks in, spotting us with a warm smile. "I know you two are busy, but class is about to start again." Mio blushes horribly and looks up from the floor at our blonde friend. "Y-Yeah.. thanks Mugi."

Mugi nods and exits the room before winking at me. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment and look at Mio with slight concern. "A-Are you okay..?" She sits up and sighs, rubbing her knee as she looks at me. "I'm fine.. it just scared me." I nod in agreement. "I guess we should get going, huh?" Mio looks over at the clock on the wall and nods. We had about four minutes until class resumed.

I stand up and push my chair back in and offer Mio my hand. She takes it, pulling herself back up carefully as she smiles at me. "Let's go." She says to me, intertwining her fingers in mine as we take off back towards our classrooms.

When we make it back, Mio turns to me, kissing my cheek quickly. "See you after school. I love you." I hug her tightly once and repeat the phrase to her. "I love you, too."

It is a bit strange how quickly our relationship has developed over the past couple days, but I couldn't be happier... I'm finally with the girl of my dreams.

She walks quickly into her classroom, turning in and closing the door behind her. I walk to my classroom at a decent pace, shrugging to myself as I open the door and close it behind me just as the bell signals for the class to begin.

"Welcome back, Ritsu." Mugi says, smiling at me as she raises her thick eyebrows at me. "Alright Kotobuki, how much did ya see?" She giggles at my behavior and begins telling me. "You two are very close lately~ I also thought I heard something come from you, Ritsu~" She says, referring to me moaning Mio's name. I pout and blush deeply, looking over at Yui, who is on her phone. "Yui, what are you doing?" I ask her, more out of avoiding Mugi teasing me.

She looks up at me curiously before smiling. "I'm talking to Azu-nyan! I think she's mad at me for talking to her during class, but she won't let me go. Hehehe~" She blushes and grins before returning her attention back to her phone as it buzzes.

I look back at Mugi. She whispers to me. "Azusa and Yui seem closer too lately, wouldn't you agree?" I think about it for a moment before nodding. That is something you couldn't dismiss.

Our math teacher walks into the room. Standing at the front of the board with a happy look as she begins talking about our scores for the finals we took a few weeks ago, and how proud she was of us, although my mind was elsewhere.

I glance around the room and spot a few girls looking at me. I quickly avert my eyes with embarrassment, and avoid their looks as I recognize them to be in Mio's fanclub. I hear them snicker at me and begin whispering about me. I catch my name being said and look at them once again angrily. One of the girls pulls her bangs back with her hand and points at her forehead, as if imitating me.

_Oh.. they are making fun of my forehead.._

I look away again and look first at Yui, who is still texting away on her phone, and then to Mugi.

_Mugi is a good friend.. although I don't want to bother her with this.._

As if she read my thoughts, Mugi turns around and catches me looking at her sadly. She raises her eyebrows at me as if asking 'What's wrong?'. I hesitantly direct my head towards the girls, crossing my arms as I look towards the front of the room. Mugi looks towards the girls and see's them imitating me. She clenches her jaw immediately, the girls looking at her and stopping quickly. They stop imitating me and look toward the board, glancing at Mugi every few seconds.

"Thanks, Mugi." I whisper to her, hearing a loud snap at the board just after. "Tainaka! What's so important that you're interrupting me?!" I quickly shy away and speak. "Nothing, ma'am." She walks to my desk and looks at me. "Then would like to share what you said to the whole class?" I shake my head, flushing as I feel eyes on me. "No." She struts back to the board as she speaks to me one final time. "Please step outside, Tainaka."

Without speaking a word, I stand and walk outside, hearing the group of girls snicker at me as I close the door.

_Damn it.._

I quickly look around, seeing I'm alone in the hallway. I sigh sadly as I begin to cry quietly.

_It's always me.. I'm some sort of trouble-maker to everyone... some big fore-headed loser.._

I slide my hands up to the top of my head and take off my headband. I tuck it in my pocket as my bangs fall into my face and slightly cover my eyes.

_If I could be strong on the inside like I appear and act on the outside, I wouldn't have to rely on anyone.._

Several more tears trill down my cheeks and to my chin, dripping silently onto the wooden floorboards.

_I wish I could be as strong as I act.. I wish-_

My thoughts get cut off as I slide down the wall and on the ground, covering my face instantly.

_I wish Mio was here... Mio... she can be strong... she is strong... I'm so weak.._

"Mio.." I whisper with a strained voice. I rest my head on my knees and wrap my arms around my knees. "Mio.. Mio..." I cry out quietly again.

_Why am I so weak..?!_

I begin calming down, my cheeks flushed as I breathe deeply. I exhale as my cheeks dry and stand up, using the wall to help support me a bit.

_This is stupid.. crying like this is stupid.._

I sigh and glance around once again, still seeing the halls empty and glance back into the classroom window, still seeing the teacher talking. I lick my lips and begin quickly walking to the club room, being quiet and sleek to avoid getting caught.

I run quickly up the stairs and open the doors, seeing the room empty of others. "I'm not leaving this room.." I say, walking over to the bench as I sit slowly. I close my eyes and try to relax.

I find myself unable to and open my eyes. They fall on my drum kit in the corner, covered by a sheet at the moment. I stand up and slowly walk over to my drum kit, knowing it would help me calm down.

_Drums always calm me down.._

I grab the sheet and pull the blanket off, but what I see under it is pure horror. I drop the sheet from my hand and slide onto the floor as I stare blankly at my drum kit. Holes. Holes in each one of the drums, the edges dented well, and one of my drumsticks broken in half.

_My... my drums..._

I take my hand and slide it over the yellow paint, now dented to reveal silver metal. "This is... a dream right...?" I slide my thumb to a note sitting on top of one of the broken drums and read it to myself. "You can't perform without your drums, can you? Just kill yourself, no one notices you anyways. Loser."

I drop the note to the floor as I feel tears stream down my still flushed face. I grit my teeth and stand up, kicking my kit once as I walk to the door. I open it and slam it loudly behind me, not caring if any teachers catch me now. This was too far.

I walk quickly down the stairs, my hands beginning to hurt from how tightly I'm clenching them together.

I walk past my class room, and down the stairs to the entrance. "Tainaka!" My teacher calls. I completely ignore it and continue walking towards the door, not even bothering to change into my street shoes. "Tainaka get back here, now!" She calls, but its too late. I slam the school door behind me and start running.

_I took me so long..._

I quickly wipe my tears with my arm, but more fall quickly afterwards.

_It took me so fucking long to pay for that! I had to get a job to be able to fucking afford my kit!_

I growl and run even faster, ignoring most people in my way as I maneuver through them.

_I don't deserve to sing with Mio anyways! Why would I?! I have never in my life deserved her! She's too good for me.._

Before I know it, I arrive at my house. I walk up the porch and open the door, closing it behind me as I remove my shoes and walk up the stairs silently. The house is silent, since my mother is still out probably having sex with any living thing she can get her hands on, and Satoshi is still at school.

I arrive to my room and remove my headband from my pocket throwing it roughly against the wall. It lands on the floor as I move to my bed. I sit at first, but then lay down.

_I might get suspended... the girls will see the note..._

_Mio will come over..._

I grip one of my spare pillows and cling to it tightly. "Mio.." My voice cracks as I say her name. Tears wetting the soft white texture within seconds.

"Mio... Mio..." I continue saying her name, the sound from my mouth getting weaker with every passing moment until I eventually fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Mio**

The bell had rung, signalling class was over for today and it was time to either head home or go to your clubs. For me, it was the second option. I put all of my books into my bag and put my bag on, but before I could even walk out of the door, Yui and Mugi came rushing in. "Mio!" Yui yells to me as her and Mugi stop in front of me. I raise my brows in curiosity and look behind them, but finding Ritsu absent. "Where's Ritsu..?" I ask with a bit of worry.

Mugi looks to Yui and let's her explain. "Well, she got in trouble in class because some girls where making fun of her and Mugi made them stop and Ritsu said thank you! But then the teacher saw Ritsu talking and made her go out to the hall! And later when she went to check Ritsu was gone! And then a couple minutes later Ritsu was walking by the door really fast and the teacher saw and went to stop her but Ritsu left the school!" Yui says very quickly before breathing in deeply. "Yeah!" Mugi adds on.

"Ehh?!" I ask with shock. They both nod in unison. "Why did she do that?!" Mugi shakes her head. "We don't have any idea why." Yui looks down as her phone buzzes and reads it before looking at us again. "Azu-nyan said we should come to the club room quick and that she knows why Ritsu left." Without a word I dash quickly out of the room, Yui and Mugi following in a fast pursuit.

I turn the corner and run up the stair way, nearly running into the girls from the Mystery Club. I manage a quick apology while running up the stairs, the girls looking at me, Yui, and Mugi in wonder. I make it to the club door, Azusa standing with it open. She holds a note in her hand and she gives it to me. I take it in my hands and walk in the room quickly, Yui and Mugi behind me as Azusa shuts the door.

"What's it say?" Yui asks, going to Azusa's side immediately. I open it and read it aloud to everyone. "You can't perform without your drums, can you? Just kill yourself, no one notices you anyways. Loser." I pause for a moment. "Her drums?" I look up and Azusa points to where her drums are in the corner. I open my eyes in shock and anger, observing the kit with disbelief. "Wow.." Mugi says, walking over to it and stroking the dented metal of it.

_How could they..!_

I feel my face heat up in hate, as I take my back pack off and throw it angrily at the wall, a loud bang sound being emitted from it. "I'm tired of these fucking bullies!" I yell loudly, something I don't do often, as well as cursing. The girls look at me in shock, probably never hearing me use language like that before, if I recall correctly. Mugi quickly comes to my side. "I know Mio.. we all are." I grit my teeth and walk to the wall and start hitting it hard, cursing loudly as I continue.

Mugi runs to me and grabs my hands, looking me sternly in the eyes. "Stop." I sigh and look at my hands, seeing them red as they sting, but no wounds are present. I look down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry everyone.. its just.. Ritsu is really sensitive on the inside despite how she acts! I don't understand why someone would do that to her!" I say, still clenching my hands tightly together.

"I don't either," Mugi pauses, a very serious tone present in her voice. "But we don't need to do stuff like that because of it." I sigh once again and nod. "Yeah.. okay, I'm sorry.." Yui walks up to Mugi and I, bringing Azusa along with her. "Mugi, doesn't your family own that music shop?" Mugi nods, smiling a bit as she realizes where Yui is getting at. "Yes. I can make them repair her drum kit." Azusa observes the kit with her eyes before speaking. "I don't think it can be repaired.. it looks too damaged." I nod. "It's way beyond the point of being reparable.."

Yui jumps up quickly. "Remember how when I first joined the Light Music Club, you guys worked with me to help me be able to buy Giita?! What if we all got jobs to buy Ritsu a new drum kit?!" Mugi smiles. "That's perfect!" I pause for a moment. "Doesn't Sawako have some money that we got from selling her old guitar, too?" Azusa nods. "Yeah, she does!"

"I spent most of it on supplies for the end of the year performance." Sawako says. We look over in surprise, just now noticing her sitting at the table. "D-Don't just be in here and not say anything!" I say, a bit shocked at her sudden appearance. She shrugs and sips on a cup of tea. I shake my head and look back at the girls. "How about we go to the music shop and pick out a drum kit first, so we have a good idea of the price for the kit." Mugi suggests. "Yeah let's go!" Yui says excitedly, linking her hand with Azusa. Azusa blushes but still holds her hand.

"Alright. We're going to the music store!" I say to Sawako. She just shrugs again and continues drinking her tea. I sigh and walk out of the door with the girls and down the stairs.

_I swear she acts just like a child._

We arrive at the bottom of the stairs and each separate to put on our street shoes. I glance at Ritsu's locker after I put on my shoes and see hers inside.

_Just as I thought, she didn't switch them out.._

I grab her shoes and slide them into my school bag as a few notes fall onto the floor. I pick them up and crumble them in my hands, and close her locker. I walk to the door and toss them into a trash bin as the other girls meet up with me. "What was that?" Azusa asks. "More notes." I say, growling a bit under my breath. Mugi links her arm with mine, in a way to calm me down I believe. I let her as we begin walking out of the school.

Before long we arrive at the music store, it being not very crowded at moment. The boy at counter speaks. "Welcom- G-Good afternoon Ms. Kotobuki! W-What can I help you with?!" He says, recognizing Mugi. Mugi shakes her head and leads us to the drum sets towards the back of the store. "Do you see any that you think Ritsu would like?" She says, nudging me slightly. I blush slightly. "W-Why are you asking me..?" I say shyly with embarrassment. "Oh come on, no one knows Ritsu better than you do." I sigh since I know its true and look around.

I immediately spot a red drum kit, its shiny exterior catching my attention quickly. I walk over to it and touch its paint lightly. "What about this one?" I ask, peering down at the price tag. "600,000 yen. Ah.. that's pretty high." Mugi comes to my side and observes the drum kit. "Ritsu would really want this one?" I nod confidently. "I'm positive of it."

Mugi grabs the price tag and breaks it off, and walks to the cashier. "Excuse me?" He looks up and stands straighter quickly. "W-What is it Ms. Kotobuki?" She gives him the price tag. "We would like a discount on that red Celestial Sakae set, please."

"Eh, ah, of course!" He says, taking out a calculator, and clicking a few bottoms until showing her the price. She pouts and raises her hand and shouts "Lower!" just like Ritsu had taught her the previous year. I grin at her and join in. "Lower! Lower!" We begin chanting it together, causing Yui to join in too. The shop keeper looked as if he was sweating under the pressure. Soon enough Azusa joined in, even though she retaliated at first.

**Time Jump**

We managed to bring the price down to 246,000 yen, which was still a lot, but I was willing to do anything for Ritsu. She's my best friend. Well.. was my best friend. Now we're lovers, which gives me even more of a reason to want to do this.

"At least we got the price as low as we did." Azusa says, sighing at our behavior even though we all know she enjoyed it too. "Yeah! Ritsu will love it!" Yui says as we walk to the exit of the shopping district. I stop, causing the other girls to stop too. "I've got to go make sure Ritsu is okay, text me what job we are going to do tonight. Remember, its a secret from Ritsu, okay? See you guys tomorrow." I wave to them quickly and rush the direction to Ritsu's house.

"Mio loves Ritsu a lot, doesn't she?"


	11. Chapter 11

I make it to Ritsu's house in record time, the driveway empty as usual as I walk up the wooden porch and open the door. The house is silent, Ritsu's brother Satoshi is probably at a friends house, which is also usual. I quickly take off my street shoes and set them down by the door. I close the door behind me and call out. "Ritsu..?" No response. A bit of worry comes over me as I quickly hurry up the stairs and open her doroughly I find her on her bed and cuddled up to a pillow. "Oh thank god.."

I walk to her side with a sad smile and sit on the edge of her bed, bringing my hand to her cheek as I stroke it gently. "Oh Ritsu.." I lean down and press my lips against hers, my face heating a little.

She opens her eyes groggily at first, but then widens them from the sight of me kissing her. I pull away, but continue to hold her cheek, finding comfort in the smoothness from her skin. "Sorry for waking you.." Her face contorts into a look of deep sadness as she wraps her arms tightly around me. "No.. its okay... I missed you." She whispers, her voice rigid. I hug her back securely and stroke her back, going down her spine. "I missed you too.." I pause before continuing, licking my lips as I inhale. "I'm really sorry... about what happened.."

She sniffles in my neck and breathes out onto it, but I ignore the sensation from her hot breath. " 's okay.." I hold her tighter and pull her completely against me. "No. It's not okay. At all.." I feel her heat up from our closeness, but she doesn't move away.

_She's so fragile in my arms.. I'll protect you Ritsu... I'll be the one to protect you from now on.._

"Yeah.." She agrees as she laughs darkly. I move a bit, but not too far, just enough to see her face. Her cheeks are a lovely rosy red and her beautiful chestnut eyes stare back at me.

_The eyes I've fallen in love with._

"Ritsu. I love you.. I love you so much. You've always been the one to protect me.. For once, I'd like to be the one to protect you. I don't want anyone doing those things to you.. it makes me so angry.. I love you too much to see you hurt like this." I speak to her with a special softness. A tone I only use when I'm speaking to someone special. She widens her eyes a bit at my words, but returns a small smile, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. "I love you too.. Your always such a sweet person Mio.." It was my turn to blush. I wipe her tears with my thumbs, my hands placed against her warm cheeks.

I bring my lips to hers once again, a warm passion emitting from the friction of our lips. I close my eyes and kiss her a bit deeper, finding myself unable to resist them. She follows in my path, her hands being placed on my waist as we continue to share our love through a spark flying kiss.

We break away after a few moments, both of us panting lightly while we continue to embrace. I feel her heart beating fast against my chest, enjoying it. "Mio.. thank you so much." I shake my head and grin at her. "I should be the one thanking you. You've always been such a nice person to me. Even when other kids picked on me. You stood up for me. So, thank you." She giggles at me and breaks our hold to lay back on the bed on her back, closing her eyes as she begins speaking with me.

"That's because whenever I saw someone as cute as you, I know I had to capture you and make you my princess." I flush a deep red and look away with a pout. "Looks like I did just that~ although I didn't expect my princess to be such a lewd girl..~" She continues, prodding at my thigh. I cross my arms and glare at her. "What's that supposed to mean?!~" She runs her hand up my thigh and raises her brows at me. "I know what you do alone at night~" I scoff and look away again. "I-I don't do anything of the sort!~"

She sits up and leans against the head board, yawning as she nods. "Then why is that when you sleep I always hear 'Ritsu..~ more...~'?" My mouth opens in disbelief as my body imitates a furnace. "I don't do that!~" I yell, biting my lip soon after. "Don't forget 'That spot..~ Ritsu..~ it feels good..~'" I close my eyes and bonk her on the top of her head. "Shut up!~~"

She makes an 'ow' sound and covers her head. "Sorry~ It's just cute!~ You're a secret pervert~" She says playfully. I open my eyes at her again and sigh. "No!~" She nods at me with a smirk. "Yes!~" I stand up and begin walking out of the room. "Wait!~" She grabs my hand and stops me, pulling me back to the bed. I look at her with a deep blush.

"I wanna know something, Mio~" She says, to me seductively as she trails her hands up to my chest, groping it a bit roughly as she licks her lips. "Was it this spot..?~" I close my eyes on contact and moan, my body not being able to move. She lets go and trails her hands down to my thighs and up my skirt, her fingers on the between of my legs. "Or this spot..?~" I glance at her submissively as I pant out her name. "Ritsu..~"

"Sis!" A young boys voice calls. She jumps quickly and removes her hands from me as her brother opens the door. He sees me and smiles. "Hi Mio. Oh, what are you making for dinner sis?" I look down to the floor as Ritsu speaks. "Order take out. There should be some money left for food downstairs." He nods. "Okay. I get to pick though!" She shrugs as he closes the door and walks down the stairs.

"I-I have to call my mom..!" I say, my voice still shaky from Ritsu's toxic affect on me. "Alright~" I pull out my phone and see a text from Mugi and read it.

'We are going to work at my Uncle's café!'

I bite my lip at the thought of interacting with others and respond.

'Okay! Ritsu is.. okay!'

After I send the message I enter my moms number, and call her. "Hello dear, what is it?" She answers after a few rings. "Is it okay if I stay over with Ritsu tonight?" I ask her shyly. I hear a small laugh as she responds. "You've been staying over there a lot, honey~ Yeah its okay." I pout a bit at her. "Yeah.. thanks mommy. I love you." She replies with an 'I love you too.' and hangs up. I close my phone and get up and walk to the door where my school bag is, and slide it into the bag.

"Hey, I know this is kind of off topic, but I don't think you should come to school tomorrow." I say to her, stretching my arms above my head before sitting on the bed next to her one again. "Yeah.. I wasn't planning on it.." I grab her hand and link our fingers together. "No matter what happens, I love you. Those girls are just jealous."

She giggles a bit and rests her head on my shoulder. "Jealous that I get to play with a hot, bad-ass bass player like you." I shake my head at her modestly. "If anything they should be jealous of me! You're so sweet and kind.. and beautiful.. everything about you..." I pause, losing train of thought from staring into her eyes, but then quickly continue while she looks at me with a curious expression. "..is beautiful. You're dedicated to your friends.. you're determined. I love every thing about you."

She looks down at our hands with somewhat of a shy expression. "I love you too, but you're all of those things too, Mio." I sigh and lean into her a bit. "You know, that song I wrote and put in your mail box was about you." She blushes a bit and looks at me. "I seriously thought some boy wrote it to me or something!" I laugh and shake my head. "I was a bit nervous then.. I wanted to confess how I felt about you, but that was the only way I knew how." I say while I look around. "I was glad you wrote them for me." She says quietly after.

I move a little closer. "Really all of my songs are written about you, but you where too dense to notice before, so I wanted to make it a bit obvious." She pouts at me. "I'm not dense! ...Okay maybe a little dense." I giggle as Satoshi opens the door. "Foods here. You're staying again, Mio?" I stand up, my hand still linked with Ritsu as I nod. "Mhm. Thank you for ordering food." I say, walking past him as I ruffle my fingers in his hair, causing him to shy away a little.

We walk down the stairs together, hand in hand and go into the kitchen. "Wow! I love ribs!" Ritsu says, pulling me to the table and picks one up. I roll my eyes as I grin and release our hands, walking to the cabinet to get us plates. "I knew you would like it." Satoshi says as I hand him a plate and take Ritsu's and mine to the table. "You're the besht brother ever!" She says, her mouth full with the meat. "Here's a plate. Use it." She licks her lips as she smiles and begins piling her plate with them. Satoshi and I wait for her to finish before getting our own.

_She's so cute when she eats messy.._

I glance at her as I take a small bite into mine and chuckle, seeing bones already laid out on the side of her plate. "You're acting like you haven't eaten in days." She finishes her bite and swallows, pointing the half eaten rib in her hand at me. "This stuff is life. Don't disrespect my food, Akiyama!" Shrugging, I take another small bite of mine. "It's pretty good, I'll give you that."

Satoshi watches us in curiosity as we bicker a bit over Ritsu's eating habits before finishing his food and leaving the room. Without surprise, Ritsu finishes her meal before mine, although I got a little over a quarter of the amount she had. "I swear.." I say, standing up as she sits at the table with a sick stomach. "You need to eat your food slowly!" I scold her, tapping her head lightly with my hand as I carry the dishes to the sink. "Mioooooo~ my tummy hurtsssss~" She groans, laying her cheek on the table as she watches me. "I know. This always happen when you scarf down your food." I remark, beginning to scrub the thick sauce off of the dishes.

"Hmph." She mumbles a few times while I finish the dishes and toss away the bones. I place the leftovers in the fridge, which wasn't much due to her eating a good amount of them. "Now," I pause, grabbing a napkin as I walk to her side and hold her cheek. She blushes at me as I wipe the sauce off of her face, her cheek hot under my hand. "Would you like something to take so your stomach settles?"

Her eyes light up as she sits up quickly. "Mio, you're an angel!" I scratch my cheek and smile unsurely. "Alright then, let me fix it for you." I walk to the counter and search around, finding peppermint extract. I hold it up for her to look at. "What's that?" I set it on the counter and grab a banana. "Peppermint extract. I bought it for this reason. You don't remember?"

"...Nope." I giggle at her and get some spinach out of the fridge, along with milk, then get a cup of ice out of the freezer. She continues watching me in wonder as I bring out a measuring cup and begin measuring. "One cup of milk.. half a cup of spinach.." I measure them accordingly and take the lid off the blender and empty it inside. "One banana.." I cut the banana into fourths and put it in with the other ingredients. I pour the ice in as I get out a teaspoon and measure one fourth of the peppermint extract then blend it all together. After its done, I pour the green shake into a cup and put a straw in it. "Here you go."

She eyes it for a minute before taking it from my hands. "I don't like spinach.." I sit down next to her and smile. "I promise you can't taste it." She hesitantly takes a sip, the peppermint scent filling the room as she breaks away from the straw. "Woe this is really good! I can't taste the spinach at all!" I chuckle at her and watch her suck down the milkshake.

She finishes it and sets it on the table. "My stomach stopped hurting! Thanks!" I shake my head at her. "It's nothing, my moms a nurse after all, so she used to make this for her children patients with stomach aches." She makes a noise of understanding and nods. "It's pretty cool. Your moms a nurse and your dads a doctor. My moms just a stripper and my dads a business man who travels a lot." I flush a bit at the word stripper and shudder, taking her cup and cleaning it out with the blender in the sink.

She stands as I finish and pushes the chairs in. "I was thinking about going to Medical School after we get out of school." I say as we walk up the stairs together. "Really? Following in the Akiyama footsteps, huh?" I nod as we enter the room and close the door. "What are you thinking about doing?" She sits on the end of the bed and places her finger on her lips. "Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe I'll just go to college and see what kind of job I can get after that." I sit next to her and look at her. "You don't have a specific preference?"

She shakes her head but then stops. "Well I've always wanted to be an astronaut, or a spy, but that's unlikely." I laugh at her childish choices and poke her nose. "That sounds like something you would want." She pouts at me a bit. "Well Yui said she wants to work in a cake shop so she can eat all the cake there!" Again, I laugh at the immaturity of my friends. "I swear you two are something else. It seems like Azusa and I are the only mature ones. And Azusa is younger than us."

"What about Mugi?" I sigh a bit as I smile. "Mugi may be rich and classy, but she's very childish. Maybe more than you. Remember how she voted to play at our first summer at her villa? And the time she let Sawako dress her up like a doll and happily went along with it?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm pretty sure she's into girls too, the way she looks at Sawako, you know?" I nod. "Hey, I'm gunna borrow a shirt, okay?" I ask as I stand and walk to her dresser, opening the drawer and grabbing one. "Get one for me too." She says just as I toss one her way. "I know~" I begin taking off my outer layer of clothes, leaving on my underwear as I slide the shirt on, glancing at Ritsu as she does the same.

_I guess sleeping in this has just become the regular.._

I blush as I walk to the bed and slide under the covers. She stands and shuts off the light, coming and laying next to me just after. "I love you." I say to her with sincerity, wrapping my arms and legs around her. "I love you too.." She says as she already sounds drowsy. "Goodnight." I whisper to her, pecking her lips before I rest my head in her chest. "'Night."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ritsu Point of View**

"Baby..~" I hear a sweet tone say to me, my body slowly coming to. I open my eyes a bit, but close them immediately after catching a glimpse of the light. I feel soft warm hands on my skin, their grip holding me lightly as they shake me awake. I smile at her. "Five more minutes..~" I speak with a drowsy tone in my voice. Weight presses down on the bed and a slight sigh exhales. I feel the weight shift and warm lips press down against mine, my face becoming hot as my eyes open. She pushes her tongue in my mouth against mine, then kisses me for a few seconds before breaking away. "You'll get more when you get up."

I groan.

_She really knows me too well._

I open my eyes as I begin speaking. "Fine, Fine. I'm u-" I cut off at the sight of her, her body hovering over mine. I blush deeply at the position of her body, in a cat like position with her arms and legs on each side of me. She grins at me with a blush and her eyelids drooped a bit. "Good morning, beautiful." She moves her lips back down to mine and begins kissing me roughly, placing her waist down on mine as she pins me a little. I squirm at first as I kiss her back, not used to her dominant side.

She pulls away as she catches her breath and sits up on me. "I just wanted a little love before I head off to school. I made breakfast for you and I put it in the microwave so it stays warm so don't forget to eat. I'll come back and make lunch for us during break too." She says to me while a gentle smile is on her lips. "Okay. I'll get up in a little bit." I respond. She nods at me. "Alright." She gets off of me and adjusts her uniform a bit, the vest being a bit crooked from climbing on me.

"I'm going to head out." She leans down and kisses my forehead gently and strokes my cheek. "I love you." I grin from her touch. "I love you too, Mio. Have a good day at school." She blushes and nods quickly as she goes to the door and shuts it behind her. I close my eyes and listen to her footsteps travel down the stairs, and hear her close the front door.

I sigh a bit and sit up in the bed. "It's gunna be a long day without everyone else around.." I climb out of the bed and walk into the restroom and use the toilet, then wash my hands afterwards. I look at myself in the mirror as I'm drying my hands. "My forehead.." I set down the towel and place my hand underneath my bangs and slide my hand back to reveal my forehead. I observe it in frustration then let my bangs back down again. "Do I have a big forehead? Hmm.."

I shrug and walk out of the room and open my door to go downstairs, a smell filling my lungs as I do. "Mmm..~" Bacon, eggs, pancakes. Damn she's a good cook. Of course she gets it from her mother.

I tread into the kitchen and open the microwave where Mio put breakfast. The delicious smell hits me on contact as I pick up the plate that was neatly prepared for me, which was saving me the trouble of doing it myself. I smile and set it at the table and gets a glass of milk and some utensils. I place myself in my usual seat and stare down my food in anticipation, licking my lips from just the scent.

_It's kinda sad though, my mom used to sit here before dad.._

I clench my teeth tightly at my thoughts and push them aside, my jaw beginning to hurt from the intensity. This was time for me to focus on my food, not my past. I take a bite of my food and let the taste fill my mouth.

_How long has it been since I've seen my mother anyways? A few days, right? Monday?_

I sigh at the unsurprising actions from my mother in disgust and hurriedly finish my meal to keep my mind off her. After so, I bring my plate to the sink and wash it quickly.

I walk into the small living room and sit on the couch as I turn on the TV with the remote to a cartoon channel. "This is going to be a really long day."

**Mio's Point of View**

I made it to school a little late than my normal timing, but I wasn't late. I look around and spot Mugi walking by herself. "Good morning, Mugi!" I call out to her. She turns around and spots me with a delighted smile. I quickly rush up to her and begin walking by her side. "Good morning, Mio. Keeping Ritsu home today?" I nod at her with a slight frown. "She needs some time to recover from what's been happening," I pause before hesitantly speaking again. "And I'm going to go back to prepare lunch for her today during break."

She looks at me with widened eyes. "It's forbidden to leave the school campus during school hours, right?" I fidget with my hands, half expecting to be scolded from my blonde friend despite my maturity above hers. "Yes.. but I want to make sure she's eating well. Ritsu's mother isn't home often, so Ritsu has to fend for herself, although she forgets at times." I explain. "I see.." We stay silent for a moment before a gentle giggle erupts from her while she covers her mouth. "You and Ritsu make a good couple. Even though you two are completely opposite, your differences make you stronger. You fit well." I flush a bit at her statement and scratch my cheek. "You think so..?" She nods as she grins brightly, her thick brows giving her a playful expression.

We separate momentarily once we enter the school to change our shoes. I close my locker after sliding my shoes on and glance at Ritsu's locker. I walk to it and unlock it, having memorized her code as well as mine due to her forgetfulness, only to reveal quite a few more notes. I observe them, scanning over the insults quickly as I see different handwriting styles.

_So it really is more than one person after all._

I glance around quickly as Mugi makes her way to my side. "Will you toss these away for me?" She looks at the notes in my hands, her expression darkening some as she takes them and walks to the trash bin by the door. I pull out some clear duct tape from my school bag, and begin taping the slots on the locker door from the inside. Mugi walks back to me and observes me. "That's a good idea." I finish and shut her locker back as it automatically locks. "It will stop the notes from ending up in here at least.."

We both look over at a scream from a familiar voice. "S-Senpai!" Mugi and I walk over to one of the other row of lockers and observe our two friends. "Aw but whyyy?~" Yui asks, hugging her kouhai tightly with a teasing smile. "B-Because!~ We're at school!" She responds. A few girls around give them weird glances before rushing away to avoid what may happen. I approach them with a sigh as I shake my head. "You two are going to make a scene." Azusa averts her attention to us, Mugi being behind me as Yui continues straddling her. "I-Its Yui-Senpai's fault!" I hear Mugi snicker behind me as Yui replies. "Oh Azu-nyan~ You're so cute when I embarrass you~" Azusa pouts at her response with a red face, her eyebrows going down in frustration. "You two seem as lively as ever." Mugi comments, which earns her Azusa's annoyed and very tired of putting up with Yui sigh, although we all know that's far from the truth.

I glance at the nearest clock beside the stairway. "Class is about to start, we should get going." I say. "Okay!~ I love you!~" Yui says to Azusa, kissing her forehead before walking to our side. Azusa blushes deeply, and looks to Mugi and I, confirming we both saw what happened. Mugi giggles as I smile wryly at her, in a way to help calm her. She bites her lip in an angry fashion and walks quickly to Yui. Yui smiles as Azusa tugs her arm down, causing Yui to lower a few inches. Azusa quickly steps on her tippy toes and kisses her cheek before scattering off past us and up the stairs, not looking back once. Yui giggles at her cute behavior and presses her hand to her pink cheeks. "Oh Azu-nyan~"

I cough once to signal we should begin heading to class, which gets the attention of the two. "Oh right! Class!" Yui quickly paces up the stairs, followed by our quick steps. We arrive at the classroom a couple moments before the teacher arrives. A few, girls notice Ritsu's absence and murmur about it, a few snickering, but once the see Mugi and my glare, they quickly back down.

A few moments pass before Yui speaks up. "Oh! Ricchan is absent!" I turn to her and sigh, a small smile on my lips from her behavior. "I had her stay home today to uh.. rest up." I hear the girl next to me, a girl with a black braid snicker at what I said. "Rest up. Sure." She whispers to the girl beside her. I inhale deeply and turn to face them. "What's so funny?" I ask, my voice sharp. Mugi looks back at me to see what's happening in curiosity, and also to make sure I don't take it to far. The girl looks at me with a coy smile, laughing a bit as she replies. "I don't know, maybe I find it kind of funny how that idiot stayed home. Hopefully she killed herself." I clench my jaw and dig my nails deeply into the palms of my hands. "What did you just say?!" She laughs at me again. "You heard me. What? It's not like you know how to do anything Akiyama." I quickly jump up, feeling the whole class's eyes on me and this girl. "The hell I won't!" I say, a line Ritsu taught me if I wanted to sound tough before highschool.

_"T-To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about started highschool.." I confess to my sandy haired friend. She smiles at me and rests her hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay! Hey! If anyone messes with you, just say 'The hell I won't!'. That'll make you sound bad ass." I chuckle a bit and shake my head. "I don't think I can fit that role too well." She shakes her head at me. "I think you could if you really wanted to." I sigh at her words and push them away, figuring I wouldn't need them in the near future._

Until now.

I go to swing a punch at her face, but not before someone else's hand makes contact with her face first. I look over in surprise, realizing Mugi slapped the girl in the face. Hard. "I would suggest you keep your nasty comments to yourself." Mugi states hastily before turning back in her chair. The girl looked stunned, as did the rest of the class at Mugi's behavior. I lower my arm and growl, sitting back in my seat as I avoid any and all contact with the bitch next to me.

The teacher finally arrives, signalling the start of class. "Rise!" The class rises. "Bow." We bow as instructed then take our seats. Class flies by faster than expected, the bell signalling for lunch as the girls next to us take their leave to another classroom.

Mugi turns around and places her meal on my desk and begins eating. "Wow, nice Mugi!" Yui says, moving her desk closer to mine as she smiles in awe at our blonde friend. She grins a bit. "I seemed cool, right? I tried what I saw when watching this highschool drama a few weeks ago." I smile at her as well. "Thank you. If I had started hurting her.. I think it would have been hard to stop." Mugi nods at me and places her hand on mine. "I know. That's why I stepped in."

I laugh a bit. "You're a real life savor, Mugi. Um.." I stand up and pat her head. "I've got to go check up on Ritsu." I hear Yui gasp. "Mio leaving school?!" I grin back at her and wave. "Hey, do me a favor and tell Sawako, okay? She'll cover for me." Mugi nods as she stands up quickly. "I'll do it!" She rushes to Sawako's office with a slight blush. "I'll be back before class starts." I state to Yui as I exit the class room.

I glance around before moving fast down the stairs and to my locker, switching my shoes in record time. I dash out of the school and to Ritsu's house. I avoid a few pedestrians on the sidewalk, before making it to Ritsu's house.

**Ritsu's point of view**

I hear the door open and a slightly out of breath 'Hey' as I sit up on the couch. "Mio's back!" I stand quickly and run to the door and hug her tightly as she is in the middle of removing her shoes. She wobbles a bit at the sudden person wrapped around her, but she steadies herself as she sets her shoes down. She chuckles at my attitude and strokes my back. "I've missed you." She says to me. I grin and look up at her. "I've missed you too! It's not fun skipping school unless you've got another partner in crime!" I hear a sigh from her, but I can tell she's smiling.

I release my grip on her and walk to the kitchen as I bounce in excitement. "What're you gunna make?!~" She follows me and smiles brightly at my cheery attitude. "Did you get into the sugar while I was gone?" I dance around a bit. "Maybeeee~" I did in fact, get into some chocolate my brother bought for me yesterday. "Jeez, what I'm going to do with you?" I go to her and grab her waist. "Anything you wantt~" She blushes deeply and looks away at my suggestion. "I mean, I could always eat you for lunch." I receive a slight hit to the head for my comment.

I fake sniffle. "Mio's a sadist~" She puffs out her cheeks at me. I hug her again and stroke her sides. "If anything, you're the masochist who likes to be hit." I boo at her and hold her tightly. "How was school today?" I ask. She shifts a bit on her feet before responding. "Well.. I almost punched some girl in the face, but Mugi slapped her first." I look at her in shock. "What?! You where going to hit someone? Mugi hit someone?! Is the world full of sadists?!" She flicks my forehead. "It's because she was talking about you." My eyes widen at her words. "Y-You where going to defend me..?" I ask, a deep blush coming to my face. She twirls her hair in one of her hands shyly. "Well, yeah.."

I pick her up in my arms, finding her light as I set her on the counter. "Ritsu..?" She asks me. I shake my head and bring my lips to hers, kissing her deeply and emotionally. I receive the same in response, as I feel her body heat against mine. "Mio..~ I love you so much..~" I whisper in the kiss while stroking her thigh. "I-I love you too..~" She pants out into my mouth.

It doesn't take long before my hands begin to wander.

_Mio's skin is so soft..~_

I push against her as I begin removing her vest and unbuttoning her shirt. She allows me to, my face red at the thought of her. I finish and break the kiss, scanning her stomach with my hands while I look at her. "I really love you Mio..~" I say before moving my lips to her neck. I get an immediate response of pleasure for her, her legs wrapping around me.

I push my tongue on her neck, and slide my hands under her bra as I caress her breasts, finding her body just as excited as mine is. I begin pinching lightly as I bite at her neck, her soft moans escaping in between gasps.

_Wow~ She's reacting this much to just this..?~_

"What the hell?!" I jump and remove my hands quickly at the shrill voice and turn around. The women with long brown hair and dark gray eyes looks at Mio and I, a bottle of liquor in one hand. Mio grabs her vest and puts it on quickly, not even bothering to button her shirt back up yet. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I fidget with my hands as I look down, my bangs covering my eyes. "W..What did it look like..?" I respond. Wrong answer. She slams the liquor bottle on the table and glares at me. "Are you a fucking faggot?!" I feel Mio tense up as she slides off the counter. I look back up to her. "Well its not like you're ever here to find out, mom!"

She begins laughing angrily. "I can't believe my own daughter is a fucking faggot. How disgusting!" I quickly heat up. "At least I can keep a fucking relationship, not like your affair loving ass." I spit out. She growls at walks quickly to me and swings. I close my eyes as I hear it, but I don't feel it. I open my eyes, and see Mio in front of me. I widen my eyes. "M-Mio.." My mother snarls at her. "Get out to the way, queer. You know, your mother would be ashamed of you." Mio doesn't move an inch.

_She hit... Mio.._

"My mother is perfectly fine with my relationships. I refuse to move. I refuse to let you neglect Ritsu any longer." She states, her voice dark and shaky. I find my own body paralyzed as I can only watch in horror at the scene unfolding in front of me. "Yeah right. Fucking disgrace. Both of you." Mio clenches her fists. "If anything, you're the disgrace. You're a piece of shit mother who doesn't even know how to raise-" Mio gets cut off by another hit to the face. "Get the fuck out of my house faggots." Mio grabs me and quickly pulls me away from my mother and grabs her shoes and mine. We exit the house and put our shoes on.

I look to Mio, seeing her face red, and her nose bleed slightly. "M-Mio..?" She looks to me, her sharp expression growing softer. "What is it?" I look down as I begin to cry. "Where are we going..?" She links her hand with mine and holds it securely. "You're going to stay with me from now on." I blush and nod, knowing there's no stopping her once she's set on something. "W-Will your family mind..?" Mio smiles at me. "Of course not. They love you." I look away to hide my embarrassment and nod once again.

We make it to Mio's house and walk in. "Mio? That you?" Her mother calls from the living room. "Yeah mommy." Mio's mother comes into to greet us but looks at Mio in shock. "Honey what happened your face.. and oh your shirt's unbuttoned.." I blush and scratch the back of my head. "W-Well the shirt is cause of me.." I say quietly. Mio flushes at my comment. "Ritsu's mother kicked her out. So.. I said it was okay for her to stay with us," She pauses. "Her mom hit me. First she was trying to hit Ritsu and I blocked it, the second was my fault." Mio's mother examined her face and sighed. "That woman has never been right in the head. Let me guess, she caught you two?"

_Right on the mark._

"N-No!" Mio and I exclaim at the same time. Her mother smiles brightly. "Ooh Mio, you're hitting it good aren't you?!~" She winks at me as I become greatly embarrassed. "M-Mommy! Stop sounding like a perverted old man!" Her mother laughs lightly. "I'll be back to get something for your face, you need to be getting back to school soon." Mio nods and shifts awkwardly. "Your mom is as smart as Mugi when it comes to this." I whisper. "Yep." Mio's mother comes back into the room and places two healing pads on her cheeks.

Mio sighs. "I'll take leftovers with me, but please prepare lunch for Ritsu." Her mom nods. "No problem. What would you like dear?" I flushed a little from the attention from a caring adult. "A-Any thing's fine!" Her mom went into the kitchen and begin preparing lunch. Mio and I go into the kitchen, her mom already whipping something up. I watch Mio prepare a box of leftovers. A bit of chicken with some noodles. She closed the lid and went back to the door, with me following behind her. "I have to go. I'll be coming back a little later around six or seven. I've got some errands to run. I love you.." She said the last bit gently as she strokes by cheek. I kiss her lips softly. "I love you too. I-I'm really sorry about what happened with my mom.." I say to her, tears brimming in my eyes.

She smiles a warm smile at me. "It's okay. I'd rather it be me than you." I shake my head as a tear falls. "I'm not okay with that.." I exhale a bit, my breath shaky and weak as she replies. "It's okay. I told you I would try to protect you from now on, didn't I? We can say we're even with that now." I sigh and nod. "I guess so.. be careful." I kiss her once again, but a bit longer this time before we break. "I always am." She says as she kisses my forehead before leaving the house and shutting the door behind her.

I sigh and go into the kitchen again. "Anything I can help with?" I ask her as she's beginning to steam some vegetables. "Nope. Why don't you tell me about you and Mio?" I fidget with my hands and take a seat at one of the wooden chairs at the dining table. "Well.. she's really a great person. She's shy and cute, and I really love her deeply.. I want to marry her someda-" I stop myself and cover my face from what I just said, her mother watching me with glimmering eyes. "Mio's really found someone amazing!~ Kyah!~" She hugs my tightly with a ladle in her hand as she shakes me in her arms. "I-I'm glad I could be that person.." I say in embarrassment. When is Mio coming home again?


End file.
